The little angel
by SupernaturalRoxMySox21093
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a hunting trip hunting a shape shifter, who can change into animals. The shifter kills a mother leaving behind a little girl. The moter knew the winchesters..but the question is who is she and how does she know them..i suck at summary!
1. Chapter 1

"Sam" Dean ran through the thick and busy woods. He had heard a gunshot, which was useless against this thing they were hunting. Dean thought about how stupid he had been to let Sam run off for the creature all alone, and now he was searching up and down for him. He could feel his heart beating, it felt like it would explode, or crack his ribs. He hoped neither would happen.

"Sam." Dean yelled again for what seemed like the millionth time. He could feel his face turning red and sweat pouring from his face. He would hate himself if anything happened to Sammy.

Sam: "Dean over here"

Dean felt a flood of relief wash over him. His heart slowed down a little bit and he headed in the direction his brothers voice had come from. He followed the voice, which led him to a huge old tree. Right in front of Dean laid a blood coved, but very alive Sam. Dean atomically turned into older brother mode. He rushed to Sam's side.

Dean:" Sammy are you okay? What happened?" Dean noticed Sam looking at Dean funny. He couldn't understand why he saw pain in his brothers' face, not the kind of pain when you get from a server wound, but pain that you get when you see something awful.

Dean: "Sammy talk to me now."

Sam:" it's a shape shifter…but i-i-it killed all the campers, I tried to save them… I really did"

Dean looked at the campers; they were all laid out, bloody, and dead. Then Dean noticed a small girl, only around the age of two. Dean looked at his brother.

Dean:" Sammy listen to me, I know you did but something we just can't save and they were meant to happen that way…now are you hurt?"

Sam;" I just spring my ankle a little bit"

Dean handed Sam a gun.

Dean:" Listen what is the thing shaped as? And where did it go?"

Sam:" It's shaped as a wolf and head that way, but I can't move."

Dean: "Stay here you hear me

Sam nodded his head and Dean took off. Dean headed towards the way his brother had pointed and he could feel the cold air hitting his face. Dean herd a scream. He couldn't really tell which way it came from. Dean heard it for the second time and headed towards the scream. He spotted a small camp and a wolf. He ran until he got to the little camp cite. When he got there he saw a wolf and a bloody woman. He shot at the wolf, which stopped biting the women and snapped at him. It grabbed Dean's and leg and started shaking its head. Dean fail over.

Dean: "Son of a bitch"

Dean shot at the wolf, but it didn't help much. The wolf kept biting and Dean tried to kick him off. Neither of these plans was working. Dean grabbed the shape shifter by its ears and turned him over. He heard it whine as it hit a rock. Dean smiled. The wolf lunged back as him again. Dean grabbed the second gun he had, which was loaded with special stuff and shot the wolf. To Dean's surprise, the wolf fail over dead. He couldn't believe it. He had been fighting with Sam about wither the new stuff that some girl hunter had taught Sam to make would work. Dean ran to the woman's side. The woman's face was badly hurt and was bleeding, like every other part of her body. She was breathing heavy.

Dean:" Hey miss, my name is Dean and I am going to help you okay."

Dean was surprised when he heard the lady mumble something to him. He couldn't quite me it out.

Dean:" I couldn't hear you"

Lady:" Take care o-o-of my dau dau daughter" The lady stumbled out. Dean looked at her weirdly. He didn't see anyone anywhere. Dean looked at the woman and sighed, she was in bad shape.

Dean: "Where is she?"

Lady:" Keep her sa-safe with yo-o-ou Dean Winchester"

Dean looked at the woman and almost jumped back. How the hell did she know his name? Dean looked at her face, but couldn't tell anything from all the blood and cuts. He felt guilty and scared. All of a sudden the lady stopped breathing and Dean felt her pulse. She was gone. Dean stood up and looked around. He didn't see a girl anywhere. Then almost out of no where, there was a girl standing by the tent. She was short and had brown hair from what Dean could tell.

Dean:" Hey" Dean walked towards the girl, who looked terrified. He could tell she was in shock. Dean stepped towards her and the little girl stepped back.

Dean:" Hey I'm not going to hurt you I promise." Dean sat on his knees. He could tell the little girl was only around five or six. Dean felt pain hit him. He was that old when his mother died. The little girl inched towards Dean slowly. Dean held out his hand. The little girl stood still for a moment, and Dean could tell she wasn't sure about this.

Dean: "Your mother told me to take care of you and I need to make sure you're alright okay."

The little girl reached for Dean's hand. He could feel the little girl shaking. Dean did what he thought best and grabbed towards him. He heard her gasps. Dean took a look at her. She had nothing wrong with her other than a few cuts and maybe bruises.

Dean: " Are you okay?"

The little girl made no response. Dean picked the little girl up. He felt his left leg twitch with pain. Dean shrugged it off and headed towards where Sam was.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean led the little hand over to where Sam was lying. He could hear his brother talking fast, like he did when he was nervous. He knew Sam could see all the blood on his leg, and the torn jeans. Dean looked at Sam.

Sam: "Dean are you okay? How did you get that?" Dean gave Sam a little laugh to reassure him things were great, but they weren't.

Dean:" Yea I just need a few stitches here and there, but you know stitches never hurt anyone and I'm not going to start being a baby about it now and she is great, not one scratch on her."

Sam:" who and where is she?" Dean looked at Sam funny. Then Dean realized that the little girl was standing behind him. Dean tugged her hand and her out in front of him. Dean saw Sam's eye give that sympathetic look and it kind of ticked Dean off. He knew this kid wasn't going to want to be given those kinds of looks for ever.

San:" How did you…" Dean cut Sam off before he could say anything else.

Dean:" we'll talk about it later dude." Dean picked the little girl up and put her on his good side. Which really wasn't his good side because the bruise on that side; it was better then her weight on his torn leg.

Sam:" We need to get that leg checked out by a doctor or something man it doesn't look good." Dean look at his leg and it really didn't look good, and it hurt like hell. It hurt but he wasn't going to show Sam how bad it really hurt.

Dean:" It doesn't hurt that bad man…"

Sam:" You are going to a doctor Dean."

Dean:" No I'm not."

Sam:" Either you go to a doctor or I will bring one to you."

Dean rolled his eyes and limped. Dean let out a little chuckle at his brother who was also limping.

Dean:" Bitch"

Sam:" Jeerk"

Dean saw a smile spread across Sam's face and couldn't help but smile also. He loved to see his brother happy even tough they were both pretty badly hurt. It wasn't a real smile though. Sam hadn't smiled since he had to shoot Madison and Dean hated it. He would have done anything to keep Sam from having to do that. The long hike back to the car was silent. Sam would look at the little girl and wonder if she was really little girl, or a shape shifter or a demon. He shook the thoughts knowing Dean would have known for sure before bringing the kid around him. Dean and Sam finally reached the impala. Sam waited as Dean tried to put the girl in the backseat. She finally let go of him and sat in the back. Dean went around he car and got in the driver seat. He was in the middle of starting up the car when the little girl jumped over the seat and landed in the middle of the two brothers.

Dean:" Hey watch the seats." The little girl gave Dean a look. Dean turned his attention back on driving, or he tried. He wondered what all the little girl had seen and he knew that it would haunt her forever if she remembered it. Dean hoped that the little girl hadn't seen much.

Dean:" Hey what's your name?" Sam gave Dean a half smile. The little girl looked at Dean.

Sam:" Do you know your name?" The little girl then looked at Sam with big green eyes. The little girl looked back and forth between them and then finally spoke in a whisper.

Girl: "My name is Samantha."

Dean and Sam both shared a smile.

Sam: "That's cool my name Sam and his name is Dean." Sam pointed at Dean for a second. The little girl looked back and forth between the brothers. All of a sudden Dean felt warm little hand go around his arm. He looked down to see Samantha holding his arm.

Sam:" we should get to a hospital and get her and you checked out."

Dean:" What about you?"

Sam:" I'm fine."

Dean cringed at the sound of the word fine. He hated it because it always meant I am losing it. Dean looked at his brother. He knew he was hurt by the fact that he couldn't save those people and Dean understood completely. Dean learned to toughen up when he was younger though. Dean needed to talk to Sam and he knew that Sam needed to talk to him.

AT THE HOSPITAL.

Dean, Sam, and Samantha all walked into the hospital. Well Dean and Sam limped. Dean limped over to the desk.

Dean: "Um I need some help."

The nurse looked at Dean and then his leg. The nurse gave a gasp.

Nurse:" how did that happened?" She asked as she got a wheelchair for him.

Dean: "Wolf got me."

Nurse: "Well let's get you checked out ok."

Dean looked at Sam who had his eyes closed, as if her were in pain. Dean looked back at the nurse.

Dean: "I want my little brother checked out first." Dean felt Sam's eyes burning the back of his head.

Sam: "no Dean you are the…" Dean cut Sam off.

Dean: "Sam you are going to get checked out first and that's that." The nurse gave them a smile.

Sam; "But...

Dean:" No buts Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes. The nurse got Sam a wheelchair and took him into a room. Dean sat waiting patently. The nurse came back out. Dean looked at Samantha who was looking at her shoes. Dean felt the nurse look at him. He gave her a smile.

Nurse: "So you must really care about your younger brother?"

Dean: "Yea…He's the only family I got left and he's my responsibility." Dean could have slapped himself. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He had never just spilled something like that out, especially to a girl. Dean thought maybe it was because he was upset for Samantha. Dean also just wanted to be quiet but something about this girl seemed so familiar. Maybe it was the fact that she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and Dean tended to date and sleep with a lot of blondes.

Nurse:" Oh I was the same way with my sister when my dad died."

Dean: "what's your name?"

Nurse: "Jessica"

Dean: "I'm Dean"

Jessica:" Nice to meet you."

Dean gave her that smirk.

Dean: "right back at ya."

Jessica: "So what happened to your brother?"  
Dean: "He was trying to get the wolf before it got me and he landed on his leg wrong."

Dean turned his head to check on Samantha. He noticed she was looking very sleepy.

Dean: "Hey Samantha"

The little girls head shot up. She looked frightened for a moment.

Dean: "You want to lie down over there?" Dean pointed to a cot that was a few feet away. Samantha didn't say anything but just walked over.

Jessica: "Aw is she your daughter."

Dean nodded his head. He had to claim her as something.

Jessica: "was she with yawl when it happened?" Dean nodded again. Dean looked at Jessica for a moment and he still tried to find out what was so familiar about her. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Dean: "So where is your sister at?" He notices Jessica give a sad look.

Jessica: "She lives far away…I haven't talk to her in like a year or two."

Dean: "That must really suck…I can't imagine not talking to Sam for a year even if he is annoying." Jessica gave him a smile and he was glad. He was just annoyed at the fact that he couldn't put his finger on why she looked so familiar. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean could have slapped himself for not noticing. Dean looked down for a moment trying to get the image of the girl he thought this one looked like. He thought for a moment and then the image came flooding into his mind, like river water during a stream.

Dean: "Son of a bitch"

Jessica looked at Dean for a moment. She gave him a funny look.

Jessica: "Excuse me?"

Dean: "You look like her…I have been wondering why the hell you looked so familiar."

Jessica still gave him a look like he was crazy. Dean smiled. Jessica gave him a funny look yet again.

Jessica: "Who do I remind you of?"

Dean looked at the girl once more.

Dean: "You remind me of Jess."

Dean grinned like a stupid person. He didn't know why but this was good news. If the girl wasn't married maybe Sam and her could get together. Dean thought to himself; Hell maybe even get married.

Dean: "My brother's girlfriend…who died." Then it hit him. That's' why Sam had his shut, not from pain of his leg, but pain of his heart. Dean could yet again hit himself. Dean lost his grin and he was about to say something when Sam came out. He had a bandage around his foot. Dean looked at Sam.

Sam: "Dean you really need to get that knee checked now…it's your turn.

Dean: "Okay." Dean felt stupid. He couldn't think of anything to say his little brother. Dean looked at the nurse, who had a sad look on her face. Dean knew she knew that Sam was hurting.

Dean: "Hey Jessica this is Sam…Sam this is Jessica." Dean watched his brother's face go into a shocked look. He watched Sam look at her for a moment really hard. Then he watched Sam give that fake ass smile.

Sam: "Hey I'm Sam Winchester, nice to meet you."

Jessica: "Yea you two."

Dean: "Where do I, um, go?  
Sam: "I'll be right back… could you watch that little girl over there for me?"

Jessica: "Um yea sure"

Sam got Dean's wheelchair and pushed him to the doctor who was standing by the door. He was old and he looked kind of scary to Dean. The doctor made tisking noises as he looked at Dean's leg. Dean looked at the doctor and just wanted to slap him. Sam looked at Dean and they both shared a smile.

Dean: "So Doc how is it looking?"

Doctor: "Well it is going to take a lot of stitches, and we will wrap it up…Your going to have to keep it clean so it won't get infected and you are going to need rabies' shots."

Dean nodded his head and the doctor walked out to get the supplies. Dean looked at Sam.

Dean: "Sammy it's ok."

Sam looked at Sam: "What the hell are you talking bout Dean?"

Dean: "Jessica…She looks like Jesse and I know you and I know your hurting man."

Sam tried to play Dean off: "Well hell wouldn't you be hurting two if you damn foot was sprung."

Dean shook his head.

Dean: "Listen to me Sammy…That girl isn't Jess, but why don't you go talk to her…you know make a friend."

Sam looked down. Dean wanted to help his little brother, but he knew he couldn't.

Dean: "Dude I know it sucks…with Jess, then dad, and then you know the whole Madison thing sucked ok…but they are dead and we both know they aren't coming back...we move on and that's that…its hard as hell but we do it because that's our job…we deal with things normal people can't deal with…and also you need to get it together…our kind of job can't wait around for you." Dean noticed Sam flinch at the name Madison.

Sam shook his head: "It is always about a stupid job for you isn't it? I mean you don't care about who you lose or what you lose…as long as you get the job done like dad wanted…I mean hell I could die and you would just put me in the damn ground without looking back…"

Dean felt anger rise. He hated this tension between them. He had secrets and so did Sam and it was about time they all came out.

Dean: "Sam you know that is bullshit…you know dad's death affected me badly…and you also know you're the only family I got left…I've lost people too Sam …You act like you're the only one…You act like you're the only one who hurts…You have been moping around for a fuckin month now and I can't take it…I need you to be ok… I need you to not be sad all the time… I need you to get better for the job… and for me…

Sam's head that was looking at the floor shot up like a bullet. He looked at Dean. Dean looked down.

Sam: "Dean I didn't know"

Dean: "No chick flick moments…I just need you to be ok or at least try ok man."

Sam gave Dean a small smile: "I'll try"

Dean was about to say something else when the doctor walked back into the room. Dean took one look at the needle that was going to be put into him an cursed at himself. The needle was as big as a dog's tail. Dean started to hum some AC/DC. Then he heard Sam laugh. Dean gave him an evil glare.

Dean: Sam shut up

Sam gave a playful pout: Aw did I make Dinky poo more scared!

Dean: "shut your pie hole Sam…If you don't leave now I am going to go get Ronald McDonald…you remember him don't ya Sammy?"

Before Dean could finish the rest of his sentence Sam was gone. Dean laughed. Then took a deep breath as the needle was coming for him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam walked out to the waiting room with Samantha. He was standing in front of her trying to figure what he could say to make this okay. He stood there doe a few minutes thinking. Then he realized nothing he said would make this okay. He heard a girl laugh, and he turned around to see Jessica. His heart pounded faster. She even sounded like Jesse when she laughed. Sam saw Jessica glance at him and smile. Sam heart went faster, for a split moment he thought it was Jesse. Memories flooded his head liked crazy Jesse, the demon, dad. Sam felt his head pound. He got dizzy and the room started spinning. Sam felt himself falling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean sat there. The doctor was stitching his leg. He was still holding the table cloth hard from when the shot had gone into his stomach. His face was red and his eyes had watered. He had never had a shot that hurt so badly in his whole life. The doctor was in the middle of a stitch when he heard something.

?!?: "Sam…Sam can you hear me?"

?!?: "Emily go get doctor Mike"

Dean sat up. He pushed the doctor out of the way. He walked or rather hoped as fast as he could to check on Sam. He saw Jessica bent over Sam.

Dean: "What's wrong with him?"

Jessica had a scared look on her face.

Jessica: "I-I don't know he just passed out."

Dean: "Move!"

Jessica moved and Sam sat on his knees. He patted Sam on the face a few times.

Dean: "Sammy!"

Sam made no response. Dean picked Sam up by his shirt and shook him a little bit.

Jessica: "I don't think that's a good idea"

Dean felt himself getting worried. He hugged his little brother. Then he felt a little hand touch his shoulder. He looked to see a very worried Samantha

Doctor mike: Move people please

Dean: "is he going to be okay?"

Dean watched as the doctor felt Sam's pale wrist and used his thing to hear Sam's heart beat.

Doctor Mike: "He seems to have fainted from some kind of stress or something…He should be okay thought just put him in the chair…put this under his nose to take him up…take care of him I am being paged"

Dean looked at Jessica at the doctor walked away. Dean stuck the thing under Sam's nose. Jessica: "Um Dean I need to check some other things would you mind moving…I just got to test to see if he is all with us ok."

Dean moved, as Jessica took the thing from him and held it under Sam's nose. He watched his little brother's eyes flutter open. He watched his little brothers go straight to Jessica.

Sam mumbled: "Jesse I'm sorry…I tired ….I really did…"

Jessica looked at Sam: "You tried what?"

Sam: "I tried to save you…I'm glad your back…I missed you"

Dean: "Sammy…that's not Jesse ….That's Jessica the nurse."

Sam closed his eyes once more. Then he opened them. He sat up a little bit. He looked at Dean.

Sam: "De-Dean"

Dean: "Sam its okay you just passed out a minute."

Sam looked at his brother.

Dean: "So you want to tell me what's going on?"

Sam: "Later dude'

Dean was about to protest when his old doctor came out

Doctor: Young man get back in here and let me finish those stitches…and you didn't have to push me so hard

Dean gave Sam a guilty smile. Dean limped back into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving the hospital

Dean, Sam, and Samantha all walked up to the nurse station checking out.

Dean: "So how much is it?"

Jessica looked at them and smiled.

Jessica: "its okay you don't have to pay."

Sam gave a little laugh: "You got to be kidding me?"

Jessica: "No…I like you two…and your little girl is adorable Dean…its okay just go ahead

Dean: "You sure?"

Jessica: "Sure"

Dean grabbed Samantha's hand and headed for the door. He limped. Sam felt his heart pounding. This girl was so nice, she really was like Jess.

Sam: "I'm sorry about passing out…I didn't mean to scare you or anything"

Jessica smiled: "It's okay ….It happens all the time…it was just weird that you know that you just passed out with no warning"

Sam: "Yea I know…anyway well thank you so much."

Dean watched and smiled. That's my boy, he thought to himself.

Sam was turning to leave when Jessica yelled.

Jessica: "hey Sam wait!"

Sam turned around. Jessica had a piece of paper in her hand.

Jessica: I know you are going to think I am like insane or crazy and I usually don't do this…but here is my number." Jessica gave Sam a shy smile.

Sam: Thanks…I don't think your crazy at all…but I'll…um…I'll call you later ok"

Jessica: "Ok and take care of your brother and he has to be back in 3 weeks for those stitches to come out"

Sam: "Ok…bye Jess…. I mean Jessica

Jessica: Bye Sam.

Sam walked towards Dean and Samantha dazed. Jessica was so much like Jess; she was nice, sweet, smart, and beautiful. Dean noticed his little brother smiling.

Dean: Score

Sam rolled his eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………… At The Hotel

Dean paced back and forth in the hotel room. He didn't know what he was going to do with this little girl. He had no idea who the mom was or where they came from. Dean knew he could ask the little girl but he didn't want to hurt her anymore then she was already hurting. Dean could feel Sam's eyes burning through him as he was looking at the floor pacing.

Sam: "Dean what are we going to do with Samantha?"

Dean: "I don't know"

Sam: "we should give her to the police and let them find her some family to stay with."

Dean: "No I don't want to throw the off on the police

Sam: "Dean that's there job to find family for a kid to stay with"

Dean: "She is staying with us

Sam: No Dean

Dean: "Sam she is staying and that's it …we will see if she has any family

Sam: Dean what if she doesn't

Dean: I don't know…she will probably just stay with us

Sam: No Dean  
Dean: Why not?

Sam: Dean she deserves a normal childhood…she deserves not to know about all the things in the world…to just be a kid

Dean: Sam…

Sam contuied on with his speech and Dean didn't catch any of it.

Dean: Shut up dude

Sam: What?

Dean: Sam…her mom told me to keep her…she knew who I was Sam…I couldn't tell who she was from all the blood on her face…but I promised and Winchester's keep their promises

Sam: You could have just told me

Dean: Yea well you need to tell me about your little fainting incident at the hospital…what the hell happened ?

Sam: " I don't know …I just saw Jessica and then I thought about my Jessica and then I got this feeling, I felt guilty and then I thought about how I couldn't save her or Madison and then I don't know ….Just

Dean: well listen you need to move on from that...Madison asked for that…She wanted to die for a good reason and Jess you didn't have a chance at saving her…just like I didn't with mom or dad…

All of a sudden things got quiet between Dean and Sam. They both looked at one another trying to find something to say when they heard a whimper from Samantha. Dean shook her lightly. Dean hated this; it was almost the same thing that happened to Sam. Sam held the little girls hand as her eyes fluttered open. Her green brown eyes wondered from Sam to Dean.

Dean: "Are you okay?"

The little girl didn't respond. Sam grabbed a rag and whipped Samantha's head, which had sweat pouring out of it.

Dean: "You want to stay up and watch t/v with me"

The little girl nodded her little head. Dean gave her a small smile and made a spot for her in his bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Dean woke up with small hands around him. He opened his eyes and saw Samantha lying there with her hands wrapped around him. He felt a bit odd. He gently unwrapped her hands from around him and got out of bed. He ran his hand over his hair. He looked over at Sam, who was still asleep. He laughed and he went and jumped on Sam. Dean laughed as he watched Sam's eyes pop open.

Sam: "You're an ass"

Dean: "I know"

Sam sat up and hit Dean with his pillow.

Dean: "Ok princess you need to get up and go call that girl"

Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam; Jessica is at work

Dean shook his head.

Dean: No she isn't ….I checked the nurse schedule last night while you were talking to her

Sam sat up. He hated when his brother did these thing, but he knew they were to help him. Sam grabbed his phone and walked out of the room. Dean smiled.

Dean: That's my boy

Dean grabbed a cup of coffee that was sitting on the counter. He tasted it. It had a bitter taste which meant it was old; o well he had drunk worse. Dean was about to go to the bathroom when he saw Samantha sitting up on the bed.

Dean: "Hey kiddo did you sleep good?"

Samantha just shrugged. Dean shook his head.

Dean: "You want to watch cartoons?"

Samantha smiled and nodded. Dean sat down and they began to watch catoons.


	5. appolgies

Ok I am sooo sorry I totally forgot about this story because I was working on another story but I am updating soon!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Sam paced back and forth as the phone rang. He could feel himself getting nervous and this was just a phone call to her, he couldn't imagine how he would act on a date. Sam was about to hang up when he heard her voice.

_Jessica: "Hello"_

_Sam: "Hey uh Jessica its Sam…you know from the hospital"_

_Jessica: "Hey Sam…I'm glad you called"_

_Sam: "Yea…uh is this a bad time or anything….like are you working?"_

_Jessica: "No…I am surprised you called actually…."_

_Sam: "Really why?"_

_Jessica: "Well I mean don't get me wrong I like you and everything but I mean Dean told me that I reminded him of your old girlfriend and I was kinda nervous about that"_

_Sam: "Yea well that's all in the past"_

Sam was so glad that this was just a phone call because if It hadn't been she would have been able to tell he was bluffing about that. It was true about it being in the past but for Sam it was still there everyday slapping him in the face.

_Jessica: "Yea well I know it must be hard and all"_

_Sam: "Yea…um but anyway I was calling to see if you maybe wanted to hang out like uh maybe sometime soon…you know when your like not working or something"_

Sam could have slapped himself, he sounded so nerdy and he knew it.

_Jessica: "I would love that…um I am not working tomorrow night so what about then?"_

_Sam: "Yea tomorrow night sounds great ….uh I'll pick you up at like 7?"_

_Jessica: "ok well I live on Maple Street….its a street like a block or two from the hospital and it's the 3__rd__ house on your right"_

_Sam: "Ok well I'll see you tomorrow"_

_Jessica: "Bye"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean could feel himself jump inside. He was happy that his little brother was actually going on a date and doing something normal. Dean held his ear to the cold door still trying to hear. He was surprised when he looked down to see Samantha right below him. He let out a small chuckle. Dean got distracted in watching the kid trying to listen that he didn't hear Sam coming. All of a sudden Dean fail backwards and landed on his butt. Sam gave him a questioning look.

Dean: "I was…well you know…um I was trying to find something"

Sam: "Are you sure about that?"

Dean: "Yea"

All of a sudden Samantha ran up to Sam.

Samantha: "He was listening"

Dean: "Hey you tattle tail"

Sam shook his head and laughed and looked at Dean.

Sam: "Dude what are you six?"

Dean: "Shut up"

Samantha: "I am turning 7 on March 5th"

Sam: "Wow! That's like 4 weeks from now kido…"

Samantha: "I wanted a pony, a bike, a puppy, a kitten, a hamster, a game boy, a new radio, a bunny, a –"

Dean: "Wow kid ….you want a lot of stuff"

Dean noticed that the little girl looked down. Dean glanced at Sam.

Samantha: "but I don't want any of that stuff anymore"

Sam: "what do you want now?"

Samantha: "I want my mommy back"

Dean looked up, not wanting a chick flick moment. Then he realized she said her dad. Dean felt a smile creep across his face. This meant that she had a dad and that they didn't have to keep watching her. It wasn't the fact that Dean didn't want the kid, it's just she needed a home and a normal one at that. Dean glanced back down and was about to speak when he realized that Sam was hugging the little girl with tears in her eyes.

Samantha: "Sam do you think that if I wish hard enough that mommy will come back"

Dean felt his face fall. He had forgotten how young and innocent this child really was. She apparently didn't know what death was or how it worked because she thought that maybe by wishing she could bring her mom back it would happen. Dean watched as Sam gave that sympathetic look.

Sam: "Samantha your mom is gone to heaven…with all the angels and when you go there…you never come back"

Samantha: "Is she happy there?"

Dean: "She is probably watching out for you"

Samantha: "really?"

Sam: "Yea"

Samantha: "Do you believe that she is looking out for me?" Samantha asked looking at Dean.

Dean: "Yea I do"

Samantha: "what about you Sam?"

Sam nodded his head.

Samantha smiled and hugged Sam.

Dean: "Ok enough with the chick flick moments ok….I just can't deal with those right now"  
Sam: "Jerk"

Dean: "bitch"

Samantha gasped and laughed. Sam chuckled and Dean just smiled and shook his head.

Dean: "So are you going out with Jessica tomorrow?"

Sam: "Yea at 7"

Dean: "well at least you might get some"

Sam gave Dean a look that said shut up.

Sam: "Shut up dude why do you care anyway"

Dean: "Because then you might actually not be cranky all the time"

Samantha: "He isn't cranky now"

Dean: "Hey why are you always siding with him now huh?"

Samantha shrugged her little shoulders.

Dean: "I watched cartoons with you and let you sleep in my bed and now you are siding with him"

Samantha giggles knowing Dean was kidding. Dean tickled her and laughed as she squirmed around laughing.

Sam: "well I am tired

Dean: "yea me 2"

Samantha: "Can I sleep with you?"

Samantha poked Sam's chest. Sam nodded and threw her on the bed. This sent her into a fit of giggles.

Date Night

Sam looked at Dean and then back at Samantha. He didn't like leaving Dean to watch a kid on his own; it was a scary idea all together. He knew Dean had taken care of him, but it had been sometime since Dean actually had to look after Sam.

Sam: "So listen Dean…don't do anything stupid and watch Samantha"

Dean rolled his eyes: "I looked after you didn't I...I can look after this kid"

Samantha: "Sam can we go with you?"

Sam: "No but I will be back'

Dean coughed: "Maybe"

Sam: "Samantha listen to Dean and don't go anywhere unless he okay's it"

Samantha nodded and hugged Sam. Sam walked towards the door and Dean followed while Samantha watched cartoons.

Sam: "Well I am glad that she is finally talking"

Dean: "Yea but I mean it's just sad"

Sam: "What is?"

Dean: "It's sad that she doesn't realize her mom is gone"

Sam: "Yea but at least she is talking and everything…I was kinda nervous that she wasn't going to talk for a while"

Dean: "yea well dude get your ass out of here before your late and that chick dumps you"

Sam: "Wow! You actually care about me being late?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Dean: "no I just want your geeky ass to leave so I can chill out here without you always bitching like a girl"

Sam rolled his eyes and started to walk away. He was halfway down the hallway when Dean yelled.

Dean: "BE SAFE AND USE YOUR CONDIMENTS"

Sam just shot him a bird and walked on.

Sam knocked on the door and waited. He could feel himself get nervous as he heard the door knob being turned. Sam looked down for a moment and glanced back up. He was shocked at how beautiful Jessica looked when he saw her. I mean she was beautiful anyway, but with the black dress she had on and her makeup it was something compared to her nurse uniform.

Jessica: "Hey!"

Sam: "Wow! You look amazing"

Jessica: "Thanks um come in I just gotta get something right quick"

Sam stepped in as Jessica shut the door. He looked around the place and could see it was just a small house. It was filled with pictures and things. Sam took a seat on her couch as she walked into another room. Sam looked on her coffee table and noticed a black book. Sam picked it up and turned to see if Jessica was anywhere around. He was about to open it when he heard foot steps. He quickly put it down and stood up.

Jessica: "Ok I'm ready to ok"

Sam headed toward the door and opened it.

Sam: "After you"

Jessica: "wow …you actually have manners"

Sam laughed and shut the door behind them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean threw a peace of popcorn at Samantha and quickly shut his eyes. He could hear her getting up.

Samantha: "I know your not asleep you big dummy"

Dean still acted like he was asleep and added a fake snore. He could feel her inching toward him. He use to pull this act with Sammy all the time when he was little. He would act asleep and then when Sam got real close. Boom he would go ah. Dean felt Samantha breath on his face. He felt her poke him.

Dean: "AHHH"

Samantha screamed and jumped. Dean chuckled and sat up, while Samantha laughed.

Samantha: "that wasn't funny"

Dean: "Yes it was princess and you know it"

Samantha: "Why did you call me princess?"

Dean shrugged.

Dean: "I just did"

Samantha: "O well I like it"

Dean chuckled.

Samantha: "hey who is Sam with?"

Dean: "He is on a date with that nurse form the hospital"

Samantha: "The one with the blonde hair"

Dean nodded.

Samantha: "She was really nice"

Dean: "Yea she was nice"

Samantha: "Will Sam marry her?"

Dean gave a small laugh.

Dean: "I don't know about that but he is dating her"

Samantha: "Are you married?"

Dean shook his head.

Samantha: "Why not?"

Dean: "I don't know"

Samantha: "Well I could help"

Dean: "Na I work alone on things like that"

Samantha: "Sure"

Dean just smiled knowing the little girl had no come back for him.

………………………………………………………………………….

Sam pulled back Jessica's chair for her and than sat himself down.

Jessica: "I'm glad you called…I was surprised but happy about it"

Sam: "Why were you surprised?"

Jessica: "I don't know…I guess it was because we just met and it was random that I gave you my number"

Sam: "yea"

Jessica: "And because you looked so surprised when I gave you my number"

Sam: "Well it's just that I haven't really been on a date in a while"

Jessica: "yea well join the club"

Sam looked up from the menu to see her smiling.

Sam: "You're kidding me?"

Jessica shook her head as the waiter walked up.

Waitress: "here are your menus"

They took their menus and the waitress handed Sam a wine menu.

Waitress: "The wisest"

Sam looked at the menu confused by what to do. He didn't do wine or anything like that. Hell he didn't even know one kind of wine, the only thing he knew was that if you drink enough of it you would get drunk. Sam was surprised at himself by not knowing this stuff. They must have read his mind because all of a sudden Jessica spoke up.

Jessica: "Well I don't know about Romeo over there but I want a beer please"

Sam laughed: "Me two"

Jessica: "So Sam what do you and your brother do?"

Sam: "Uh well I was in law school…but I stopped going because some things come up and I had to drop out"

Sam guessed that Jessica could read his face because she started talking.

Jessica: "well I graduated when I was sixteen so I started school college early"

Sam: "really?"

Jessica: "Yea but the funny thing is I always wanted to be a artist but I couldn't draw…or paint so that was a problem"

Sam chuckled: "Yea well that could be a problem"

Jessica: "yea and well my sister wasn't all that happy about me going to college so we got into this huge fight and I left and than we got back in touch but something big happened and we haven't really talked to each other since then"

Sam: "wow...so um when you said you haven't dated in awhile…um did you mean that or were you just saying that so I wouldn't feel like a loser"

Jessica: "I am sure you're a lot of things but you're not a loser"

Sam smiled and nodded.

Jessica: "actually my boyfriend Max died about two years ago and I just shut down you know…I put myself in this warm shell where no one could touch me…and well I started thinking about how he wouldn't have wanted me to be like that or live like that…he was so full of life you know?"

Sam: "Well I'm sorry that you lost him"

Jessica: "thanks…um do you mind me asking why you haven't been dating..i mean you are a reasonably attractive guy?"

Sam chuckled: "Only reasonably attractive?"

Jessica smiled and nodded.

Sam: "Well I guess I don't know…I'm just a weird guy so it's hard to find people to date"

Jessica laughed: "I hope you mean I believe in ghost and vampires weird and not I'm going to kill you tonight in your sleep weird"

Sam smiled surprised by Jessica's comment about believing in ghost and vampires.

Sam: "What do you believe and Vampires and ghost?"

**Ok so that was a chapter and I am kinda rusty at this story so sorry if it sucks but some supernatural is coming up and it has to do with the yellow eyed demon but I would really like reviews and I will keep posting now that I know people are reading**


	7. Authors note

**I have noticed that a lot of people have complained that Sam and Jessica's date was like the one he had with Sarah in province…and I am glad yall did your homework because that was the point. I wanted them to have a connection like the one that Sam and Sarah, and also I didn't have time to write something so I re worded things. I was actually watching the episode when I wrote the date scene so I am sorry if you don't like it, but it was the way I wanted it to be. I would also like to add the I did spell jess like Jesse and I made an error and I try to correct them but I have an old computer because that is all I can afford and I do correct but it sometimes doesn't save. While I am on the subject of Jessica I would like to point out that there is a reason that Jessica and jess look alike and I will tell that secret later on in the story.**

**Also I would like to add the Dean is a little out of character but it is hard to for him to stay in character because I would like him to have a soft spot once in awhile, but I am also trying to put him back into that bad boy kinda blonde guy that he really is.**

**Once more announcement is that I know I forgot to put this at the begging but I do not own supernatural or anyone in this fan fiction except Samantha.**

**I would also like to point out the lines mean different things**

…………………………………………………

**these lines mean character change, so if it is Dean feelings it is changing to Sam's**

**this straight line means time has passed**


	8. Chapter 6

Sam: "What do you believe and Vampires and ghost?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean tensed as wet shaving cream reached his stitches in his leg. He had forgotten all about his leg because it hadn't been giving him any trouble. Dean sat down and rolled his pant leg up.

Samantha: "Dean do we have anymore shaving cream?"

Dean chuckled. He looked at Samantha who was covered in shaving cream from head to toe. He knew Sam was going to kill him for this one, but hey it was fun and it didn't kill anyone.

Dean: "No kid we don't….and I think that is a good thing because Sam is going to kill us for making such a mess"

Samantha: "I'm blaming you"

Dean chuckled: "Hey you started it!"

Samantha: "I'm just playing"

Dean noticed Samantha looking down at his leg. She looked at for quiet a few moments before she looked up at him. He could see her getting upset and he hated himself for letting her see it. He couldn't deal with a crying kid by himself.

Samantha: "Does it hurt?"

Dean: "na it just tingles a little bit…nothing bad" Dean scratched his neck. This was a sign that he was lying

Samantha: "do"

Samantha didn't finish her sentence because all of a sudden the lights started to flicker and wind came out of no where. Dean jumped up and grabbed Samantha's hand. He grabbed his .45 and his phone. Dean was knew something wasn't right and he needed Sam. He texted Sam.

Samantha: "What's going on Dean?"

Dean: "Nothing it's going to be ok just do what I say ok and stay close"

Samantha: "I'm scared"

Dean: "As long as I'm here nothing is going to happen to you ok"

Samantha nodded her head and Dean led himself and her towards the door. They were right in front of the door when it burst open. Dean moved Samantha behind him as he saw the dark shadowy figure in the door way.

?!?: "Long time no see Dean-o"

Dean's eyes turned dark as he recognized the voice from anywhere. He held Samantha tighter as he backed away.

Dean: "What do you want you evil son of a bitch?"

Dean watched at the figure moved into the light. Dean could see his eyes still glowed that yellow color as they did ever time he had encountered him.

Demon: "So how's the family?…or should I say Sam since I killed the rest"

Dean raised his .45 and aimed. He was about to shoot when the gun went flying one way and he went flying towards the wall. Dean hit the wall hard and felt his breath go out. He quickly looked at Samantha who was shaking with fright.

Samantha: "LET HIM GO"

The demon quickly turned his head and looked at the little girl. The demon threw his head back and gave an evil laugh.

Demon: "What a stupid little girl you have here Dean"

Dean: "Shut you pie hole"  
Demon: "You never learn do you Dean?"

Dean felt a sharp pain in his leg with stitches. He looked down to see blood slowing making its way out of his pant leg.

Dean: "What do you want?"

Demon: "I came here for the girl"

Dean: "Wh-what?"

Demon laughs: "Don't act so surprised…I had her mother killed by the shape shifter …I just didn't expect the Winchester's to mess up my plan"

Dean: "Why do you want her?"

Demon: "I need her…you see her and Sammy are both just a valuable as the other…they are both very special to me…I'm sure your father told you about Sammy's destiny"

Dean: "I don't believe in destinies"

Demon: "You mean you don't believe in his?"

Dean: "It doesn't matter because there is no way in hell that I am letting you take him or the girl you ugly son of a bitch"

Dean felt another pain, but this one was even deeper. He couldn't feel his leg as this point as all he could see was the blood dripping. Dean tried to pull himself off the wall and over to Samantha, but there was no luck in there .Dean heard the Demon laughing.

Demon: "Ah I love to watch you Winchester's…you all put up a fight for nothing"

Dean watched as the demon approached Samantha. He tried even harder to pull himself off the wall.

Dean: "STAY AWAY FROM HER"

. Dean could hear Samantha telling the demon to go away, but it was no use. Dean could feel himself panicking, how could he help Samantha. Dean watched as the demon grabbed a hold of Samantha. In amazement Dean watched as the demon's hand became Smokey.

Demon: "AHH"

The demon drew his hands back quickly looking at them. The demon looked just as stunned as Dean did. The demon's eyes turned dark as he became angry.

Demon: "well well…I guess your mommy did take her visions seriously…you may be protected now from that neckless…but soon you won't be…I'll be back"

Dean felt himself fall off the wall and hit the ground. HE looked at Samantha in amazement. What the hell had just happened?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam looked at Jessica who was smiling. HE could tell she was thinking about how she would answer the question he had just asked her.

Jessica: "I—"

She was cut off by the sound of Sam's phone beeping. Sam quickly grabbed it out of his pocket and read the text.

_Something here… need help_

Sam quickly hopped up. He looked at Jessica.

Sam: "Something is wrong with my brother…we have to go"

Jessica: "ok"

Sam was surprised at how quickly they got out of the restaurant and into the car. Sam quickly dropped off Jessica and went straight to hotel room. Sam felt his heart jump as he realized that the hotel room door was standing wide open. Sam slowly made his way into the room. He was surprised to see it was wrecked. He saw Dean lying on the floor, yet again with blood gushing from his leg. Sam quickly made his way to Dean

Sam: "Dean what the hell happened…are you ok?"

Dean: "My leg…it's torn open again"

Sam looked down at and felt his heart jump as he noticed Dean's leg was worse.

Sam: "Dean what the hell happened?"

Dean: "The demon came Sammy…we have to leave"

Sam: "What did he say Dean?"

Dean: "It doesn't matter ok…we just gotta leave ok I have to get you and Samantha out of here"

Sam watched in amazement at how quickly Dean was trying to get up, even though his leg was hurt badly. He knew that something must have been said for his brother to put Samantha and him before the care of his leg. Sam quickly made his way to help Dean up and sat him on the edge of the bed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He watched as his brother was grabbing his and Sam's shirts and throwing them into a bag that was sitting on the bed.

Sam: "Dean what the hell did the demon say?"

Dean: "Nothing dude…we just have to leave before he comes back"

Sam: "Why don't we stay and fight?"

Dean: "Because SAM WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO FIGHT HIM WITH…HE HAS THE COLT"

Sam stepped back.

Sam: "Dean I'm not running from the demon…he killed mom, dad, and Jess"

Dean: "Yea well guess what….if you stay he kills you…that's what is going to happen and I'm not letting that happen to you…you and dad are always trying to go after something for revenge and it got dad killed and I swore to myself I am not letting that happen to you…your all I have left …so if you want to die you are going to have to get through me before you get to the other side…now start packing so we can leave"

Sam didn't even respond. He just quickly grabbed his stuff. He knew that once Dean's mind was made up that's what was going to happen. Sam also had to get Dean to the hospital and this was the only way. Sam grabbed everything and puts Dean's arm around his shoulder to give him support.

Sam: "Samantha hold on to Dean…and stay right beside him"

Samantha grabbed Dean's hand and they slowly made their way to the Impala.

**Ok this is not the best chapter I am just really busy with other things so please just hold on and I promise the story will get better.**


	9. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank everyone who has commented this fan fiction and given support. I would also like to point out that a lot about Jessica's past is about to be reveled **

**2 DAY LATER**

Sam: "Dean where the hell are we going?"

Sam could feel himself starting to get irritated with Dean. After the 2nd hospital trip, Dean hadn't really talked except for when he was complaining about having to use crutches. Sam didn't understand what was so wrong with Dean. He didn't understand why he wouldn't just tell him what the demon said about him, he did have a right to know after all it was about him. Sam hit the dash board in frustration and saw Samantha jump in the back ground.

Sam: "DEAN where are we going dude?"

Dean: "HEY I will put your ass out if you hit my car again"

Sam: "I said where are we going?"

Dean: "We are going to Bobby's"

Sam: "why are we going there?"

Dean: "Don't act stupid Sam…you know we have to figure out what the hell is going on…I talked to bobby last night and he said that some weird things have been happening and that he wants down there as soon as we can get there…"

Sam: "Why didn't you tell me you were calling Bobby?"

Dean: "it didn't matter"

Sam: "whatever"

Dean: "Stop acting like a chick that didn't get her own way ok…this is serious… "

Sam: "Well I wouldn't know considering you won't tell me anything"

Dean: "The demon is after you Sam…that's it…that's the truth ok"

Sam: "What?"

Dean: "yea ok…princess back there is protected…I don't know how or why but, when the demon touched her (Dean pointed to Samantha)his hands went all Smokey and he couldn't touch her."

Sam: "So what you're telling me is that she is protected and I'm not?"

Dean: "No…I am not letting anything happen to you…we just need help on this one Sammy…I can feel it something is wrong and something big is happening"

Sam: "So what do we do?"

Dean: "I don't know…"

Samantha: "My neckless…that stupid man said something about my neckless"

Sam turned towards Samantha. He motioned for her to jump in the front.

Dean: "Hey watch the seats"

Sam lifted Samantha over the seat and sat her in the middle. Sam grabbed her neck less and looked at it. It had a symbol like the one that they use in an exorcism, but it had writing on it and in the middle was a tiny class vile with some short of liquid in it.

Sam: "Who gave this to you?"

Samantha: "my mommy made it…she told me never to take it off because than it wouldn't work…she said it has moldy water in it"

Sam looked at Dean for a moment.

Dean: "Do you mean holy water?"

Samantha: "Yea yea that's it"

Sam: "Did your mom hunt things?"

Samantha gave Sam a confused look.

Sam: "Like monsters?"

Samantha: "no…but she said monsters were real and so were ghost"

Sam felt like kicking himself in the ass for not asking about this Childs mother before.

Sam: "Samantha who was your mother?"

Samantha: "Her name was Brooke"

Sam: "what was her last name?"

Samantha: "Brooke Stone"

Sam jumped at the name. He had known that name from many years ago. Sam felt his face drain.

Sam: "Where did you live?"

Samantha: "We lived in Kansas"

Sam: "did your mom have dark brown hair?"

Samantha nodded and Sam noticed tears in her eyes. Sam was about to say something to comfort her but he couldn't speak. He felt his stomach twisting in a knot.

Sam: "Pull over"

Dean: "What"

Sam: "PULL OVER!"

Dean: "What the hell?"

Sam jumped out of the car as it came to a stop. He ran for the nearest bushes and threw up. He felt dizzy. It couldn't have been the Brooke I knew Sam thought, but he knew some how in his heart that it was.

…Samantha: "Sammy are you ok?"

Sam: "Yea just a little car sickness"

Dean: "hey Sam step outside right quick"

Sam got out of the car and looked at Dean, who was leaning against the car for support.

Dean: "What the hell is going on Sam?"

Sam: "You don't remember that name?"

Dean: "No…."

Sam gave Dean a "you dumb ass" look.

Dean: "What? Did I-"Sam cut Dean off.

Sam: "Dean think back to when I was 16…I went out with a girl named Brooke Stone…I was practically in love with the girl"

Dean: "oo- yea …what ever happened with her and you?"

Sam: "Dad made us move once he found out I had told her about what we did for a living"

Dean: "O-"

Sam watched as his brother's face turned into a questioning face.

Dean: "dude tell me you didn't screw her"

Sam:"…."

Dean: "What the hell...do you understand what this means??"

Sam: "She can't be…I mean she"

Dean: "Did you use something"

Sam: "What?"

Dean: "Did you using something...a condom, a glove whatever the hell you want to call it?"

Sam thought for a moment trying to remember wither he did or not, but the night seemed so long ago. He couldn't remember and even if he did that didn't mean anything. It could have ripped or something else. Sam tried harder to remember, but nothing came.

Sam: "I can't remember"

Dean: "What?!?...you're the responsible one and you can't remember??"

Sam: "no…"

Dean: "dude what if she is… I mean what if she is your….uh"

Sam: "I guess I have to take care of her"

Dean: "What do you mean take care of her?"

Sam: "I mean be a father, Dean…What else can it mean?"

Dean: "How are you going you to take care of her?? We can't take care of a kid"

Sam: "We CAN take care of a kid…If she is mine I will take care of her…I'm not just going to throw her in some foster home…

Sam could feel Dean staring at him.

Sam: "If she is my kid it is my responsibility to look after her and raise her…and Winchesters never back down on anything right?"

Dean: "Sam this is a kid…we aren't talking about backing down from hunting things or you having to get guts for going up to talk to a hot chick…we are talking about raising a kid"

Sam: "I know how to take care of some one"  
Dean shook his head: "How do you know? Huh?"

Sam could feel himself debating on wither or not he was going to say what he was thinking. He knew it was a chick flick moment, but it was worth it to say it.

Sam: "Because dude you taught me how to take care of someone and everything else I know"

Dean: "Dude…I think we are having a chick flick moment and I'm really hating it"

Sam: "jerk"

Dean: "Bitch"

Sam opened his car door and was sliding in, when he looked at Dean.

Sam: "You're going to help me with this whole mess aren't you?"

Dean nodded and jumped in the car. Sam felt scared and excited as he sled in the car with Samantha and Dean. Sam looked at Samantha who was trying to get past Dean to the radio. Sam chuckled as every time Samantha tried to get past Dean, he could gently sit her hand back by her side. Sam watched as she tried on more time.

Dean: "You're a hard headed kid...this is MY radio ok…and MY car so that means I make the rules"

Samantha: "What are the rules?"

Dean: "Well rule number one is the most important and the only one you need to know right now and that is…."

Dean smiled at Sam as he began.

Dean: "Drive picks the tunes…and-"

Sam: "Shotguns shot their cakehole"

Sam and Dean chuckled as Samantha giggled and gently laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

**BOBBYS House**

Dean pulled up slowly into Bobby's drive way. He looked over at Sam and Samantha and was about to make a smart comment when he saw that Samantha was asleep with Sam's arm around her and Sam sleeping also. Dean chuckled and leaned up to turn up the radio. Dean turned it up really loud and laughed as both of their heads shot up and both of them looking lost.

Sam: "You're a jerk"  
Samantha laughed: "You scared me Dean" 

Dean ruffled Samantha's hair.

Dean: "Sorry princess but we're here"

Sam: "Come on Samantha…It's later and you have to go to bed"

Samantha: "Can I take a shower before?"

Sam: "didn't you take one this morning before we left the hotel?"

Samantha: "Yea but I want another one"  
Sam: "Nope you are going to bed"

Samantha: "No I want to stay up with you and Dean"

Dean smiled as Samantha begged and pleaded to stay up.

Sam: "If you can talk Dean into letting you stay up…then it's cool with me"

Dean smiled as Samantha grabbed on to his arm. He looked at her and she gave him a puppy dog look. It was deadlier than Sam's puppy dog face. Dean guessed maybe because She was a little girl who was innocent and Sam wasn't little anymore, so his puppy dog look didn't have as much charm. Dean looked into the little girls eyes. He noticed her mouth moving, but he couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything for a split second because her eyes. Oh my god her eyes Dean thought. Dean looked at them. They were a dark brown color with a little tent of green and Dean knew those eyes. Those were his dad's eyes. They were also Sammy's eye when the light hit them right. Dean felt the smile fall off his face as the discussion he had with Sam earlier flooded his mind. He didn't mind the little girl at all, but the thought of Sam having to take care of him scared Dean like hell. It wasn't that Sam wasn't fit to be a parent, it was just it scared him that Sam might actually be one.

Dean would never admit it to Sam, but sometimes he felt like Sam's dad and so he felt all the things a dad does when he finds out that his son might be a dad. Dean felt happy about the little girl not being an orphan, confused about how if she was Sam's how they never knew or found out, and scared for Sam.

Samantha: "DEAN!"

Dean: "uh no you need to do what your da- Sam tells you…you just meet bobby and then off to bed"

Samantha: "Awww I almost had you"

Dean got out of the car as Sam and Samantha followed. Dean banged on the door knowing Bobby was probably asleep in his chair with a beer in his hand. Dean was actually surprised when the door swung open.

Dean: "Hey Bobby"

Bobby: "Hey boys…come on in we have a lot to talk about"

Dean gave glance back at Sam and Samantha. They walked in and Dean grabbed two beers. When Dean returned he found Bobby looking at Samantha as she talked away and knew right away that there were going to be a lot of questions.

Dean: "Well Bobby I see you met Samantha"

Bobby: "Yes I sure did…uh where did she come from?"

Dean: "Well-"

Dean was surprised when Samantha spoke up.

Samantha: "My mommy died from a wolf and they saved me and my mommy told Dean to keep me with her because she knew him somehow and so now I am staying with Dean and Sam and we are having fun but I sill miss my mommy but I am really happy that I am with them and then a demon came and he—"

Dean: "Uh Samantha why don't you go watch some cartoons?"

Samantha: "ok"

Dean waited until Samantha was fully in the TV room before he started speaking.

Dean: "Her mom was killed by a shape shifter and we took care of her and were deciding what we were going to do with her when we found out that she is something the demon he needs"

Sam: "And…um well she….she might…she could….she might could possibly be my daughter"

Dean watched as Bobby laughed.

Bobby: "That last parts a joke right Sam"

Bobby gave one last chuckle and looked at Dean. Dean gave him that half smile.

Bobby: "SAM! What do you mean she could be yours?"

Sam: "Her mom was an old girlfriend of mine…but we just found out"

Bobby: "How did this happen…you're the responsible one in your family and yet you're the one who whines up might having a kid"

Sam: "Yea"

Dean: "We are going to work it all out though Bobby"

Dean studied Bobby and was surprised when he saw a smile creep across Bobby's face.

Bobby: "Well if she is your kid…that's another Winchester to help kill the demon"

Dean: "Yea Bobby but look at the life we live…she can't live this life….I mean what are we going to do?"

Bobby: "Your daddy raised you hunting…why don't you do the same?"

Sam: "No…if she is mine…I don't want to raise her like that..."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. Did he just hear Sam say that if Samantha was his kid that he was going to stop hunt and live a normal life. Dean felt thoughts bombard his mind, but the one that stuck out most was the fact that Sam might leave him alone.

Dean: "Did I just hear you say that you were going to stop hunting"

Sam: "No I just mean I don't want to her to live the life we did….always moving and never staying in once place for a long time."

Dean: "so when you stay in one place where does that leave me?"

Dean felt a bit stupid asking that question, it wasn't like him and Sam were stuck together by the hip.

Sam: " I don't know…after we kill the demon Dean…I don't know what I am going to do"

Dean: "What if we don't catch the demon for another 5 years…and she is yours? What are you going to do then huh? Are you going to let the demon keep living after she has killed Jess, Mom, and now dad?

Bobby: "Hey boys-"

Sam cut him off: "Dude I don't know I am just thinking ok"

Dean: "I can't believe you would even think something that stupid"

Sam: "what ever dean"

Bobby: "BOYS"

Dean stopped when he heard Bobby yell.

Bobby: "We can deal with the kid later ok…we have time for that, but right now I got news on the demon and we need a plan"

Sam: "so I guess the demon is near"

Bobby: "well actually….demon attacks have been going on….I mean the works…lightning storms, mutilated cows, and well everything you can imagine"

Dean: "That means that something is going down"

Sam: "I think we need Ash on this one"

Bobby: "I talked to Ellen and you boys are going to pick them up tomorrow….Many other hunters are meeting at the roadhouse tomorrow and discussing things"

Dean: "It has to be serious if hunters are working together"

Bobby: "It's big because you boys aren't the only one after the Yellow eyed demon…Tomorrow you and Sam are going to get Ash and Ellen and bring them here"

Sam: "Ash have anything"

Dean noticed Bobby's eyes get big.

Bobby: "Ash has something…he said he couldn't tell me over the phone, but tomorrow he said we are getting ready because there is going to be a war"

Sam: "THE WAR IS STARTING??"

Bobby: "SHHH"

Dean: "Sam you have a big mouth…shut your pie hole"

Bobby: "Boys… this is serious…Ash thinks the war is about to start…but we will talk about this all tomorrow…you two better get to bed early"

Dean: "So I guess we are getting up a cocka doodle dawn?"

Bobby nodded and headed for his own room.

Sam: "I'm going to bed"

Dean: 'night"

Sam: "Night"

Dean watched Sam disappear into the next room. Dean got up and walked to the coach and laid down. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight anyway, so why even bother trying.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam gently laid Samantha on the bed and then grabbed his cell phone. He hadn't talked to Jessica and she had been calling for the past two days. Sam grabbed his jacket and walked into the TV room where Dean was. He was heading past the couch thinking Dean was asleep when he heard his voice.

Dean: "Where ya going Sammy?"

Sam: "I gotta make a phone call"

Dean: "Ok just don't go far away far the house"

Sam: "Dude I'm not five years old anymore…I can take care of myself"

Sam began to walk when he heard Dean mumble.

Dean: "Yea that's what you think"

Sam smiled and opened the door. He didn't know what he was going to say to Jessica. He had taken her on a date and then just bailed. He felt like an ass and Sam began to wonder how Dean just left every girl he ever went out with. Sam then realized he actually like Jessica and Dean just wanted to get in their pants. Sam put his cell phone up to his ear and hit redial.

_Ring ring ring_

_?: hello_

_Sam: Hey Jessica its Sam_

_Jessica: O hey Sam_

Sam could tell she was upset that he had waited so long to call.

_Sam: "Hey I'm sorry I haven't called you back, it's just after my brother got hurt again things have been a little hectic"_

_Jessica:" what's been going on?"_

_Sam: "I can't really say, but trust me it's been hell" _

_Jessica: "Sam I wish you would have just told me you don't like me instead of making up some excuse about why you didn't call"_

_Sam: "No no that's not it at all…Jessica I like you a lot it's just we have some family problems going on and I had to leave and I felt like and ass for not calling but I was really bust and I didn't know if you were at work so I thought I would call you today since I knew you were off"_

_Jessica: "Well now I feel like an ass" nervous laughter_

_Sam: "No it's all ok but I just didn't want you to think I ditched you and everything"_

_Jessica: "Yea well I'm really glad you called today because not tomorrow but the next day I am going to be out of town"_

_Sam: "Well I guess I am lucky I called"_

_Jessica: "Yea…so are you going to come back here?"_

_Sam: "I really don't know Jessica…I wish I could give you a straight answer"_

_Jessica: "It's ok…I know you're a busy guy…doing what ever it is that you do"_

_Sam laughed: "yea, but I promise I will call you soon"_

_Jessica: "well I will call because I have to work really late tomorrow and I have to pack and then I have to get sleep and go back to work before I leave on my trip"_

_Sam: "talk about busy!"_

_Jessica: "yea, life has been bust lately but I am going to see my mom and sister"_

_Sam: "That's great…I guess you have worked things out with your sister"_

_Jessica laughed: " I guess you could say that"_

_Sam: "Well listen it's late and I have to get up so call me"_

_Jessica: "Ok bye Sam"_

_Sam: "Bye"  
_

Sam hung up the phone smiling. He really did like Jessica from what he knew about her. He had a connection with her, but it was weird because he felt the same thing with his jess. He knew that Jessica looked like her, but they were different totally. His Jess was outgoing and wasn't afraid to tell you what she thought while Jessica was kind of shy and funny. Sam knew his Jess. Then Sam stopped there was no his Jess anymore. She was dead and gone. He knew he was thinking about her like she was still there but the truth was she wasn't and he had accepted that more then he had in the beginning. Sam had thought about it a lot of the last two days and decided that he wasn't going to think about jess or Madison anymore. They were dead and they would always mean something to him, but there wasn't enough room in his heart for all three. It wouldn't be fair to Jessica if they did start something serious to be sharing it with two dead girls. Sam sighed as he wondered how he had such strong feeling fro a girl he had just met a few days ago.

Sam shook the thought out of his head as he headed back in.

He knew that he wasn't going to sleep at all tonight but he knew he should try. Sam went to the bedroom and climbed into bed next to Samantha who was snoring silently. Sam laughed and looked at Samantha. She looked like her mother, except for the fact that Samantha had brown hair and hazel eyes while her mother didn't. She also had dimples, but her mother didn't. Sam stopped thinking about wither or not the child was his, but what was going to happen if she wasn't. Sam knew that if they took her to a foster home, she would be miserable and that if she stayed things would change. Sam stopped thinking and turned over. He wasn't sure about Dean, but he wouldn't mind if his life changed a little bit.


	10. Chapter 8

Ok I just want to say sorry to Jessalyn-Laine and anyone who I offended when I posted that thing before. I would also like to say thanks to **Kierens **who pointed out that it was a bad idea to post that. I would also like to let everyone who reads this I am looking for a beta since my English isn't the best. I am sorry for my actions and everything and I hope I didn't lose readers over that. I was in a bad mood and it was a stupid and childish thing to do. I am also writing this to say that I am sorry about getting upset over comments pointing out my mistakes, it's just been hard lately and I have been aggravated about it. That is all I have to say right now and I am sorry for being stupid. I would also like to stress the fact that I do NEED A BETA!!!!! I would also like to tell you that in the last chapter when I said be safe and use your condiments it was a joke about this shirt that me and my friend have so I do know what a condom is!!!!!!

Sam was surprised at how fast Samantha was up and about the next morning. Sam dragged along to get her dressed and her breakfast, which consisted of fruit loops and orange juice. Sam felt like he was going to fall over ever time he moved, because he had gotten no sleep the night before. He had tried to sleep the night before, but bad thoughts had theorized his thoughts all night long.

Samantha: "Sam…why do you look so tired?"

Sam looked at Samantha, who was smiling. He was surprised that she was already smiling this early in the morning. She had been smiling a lot lately. After all she had been thought Sam was glad she could smile and laugh at life. He loved that she was making the best of things. Sam knew that she was going to grow up to be the kind of girl that never backed down from anything. Sam must have been in thought to long because Samantha asked her question again.

Sam: "uh I just take a little bit to wake up…you know?"

Samantha: "Do you want me to stop talking?"

Sam: "No"

Sam watched as Samantha ate her cereal and then she stopped. She looked at Sam for a moment and then back down at her cereal and then began to move it around with her spoon. Sam smiled knowing she wanted to ask something but didn't know how. He noticed that little kids would always do this when they had something important to ask.

Samantha: "Sam can i….can I go…uh see my mommy's grave?"

Sam was taken back at the question. He hadn't expected it to come up yet. He guessed Samantha noticed his surprised look because she began to play with her hands and look at Sam and then back at Sam.

Samantha: "Did I ask something bad Sammy?"

Sam: "No…I uh just…I didn't know you were going to ask…but it's ok "

Samantha smiled.

Samantha: "So I can go?"

Sam: "Yea …I will take you when I have time ok"

Samantha: "Ok…thank you"

Sam looked at Samantha as she sat eating her cereal. He noticed that she didn't really look like Brooke or the Brooke he remembered. Brooke was short with blonde hair and blue eyes. Samantha had brown hair and hazel eyes. Brooke had had an whitish tan skin, but Samantha was a brown tan color. Sam heard Samantha giggle and it sounded like Brooke.

Sam: "You have your mom's laugh"

Sam hadn't meant for that to slip out, but it had and he saw Samantha's face light up.

Samantha: "You knew her?"

Sam: "I was good friends with her when I was younger"

Samantha: "why didn't you tell me?"

Sam: "I didn't know until you told me who your mom was"

Samantha: "Do you know who my dad is?"

Sam: "Uh…no"

Samantha: "Oh"

Sam watched as her head kind of hung from disappointment.

Sam: "I promise you though Samantha…if your dad is still alive …I will find him for you ok?"

Sam watched as she smiled back up at him.

Samantha: "You pinky promise?"

Sam: "I pinky promise"

Samantha held out her pinky and so did Sam. He felt kind of funny doing this because it had been a long time since he had done this.

?!?: "You two are so cute and your braking my heart really…but we have to get going Sammy"

Sam: "Shut up Dean"

Samantha: "Hey dean"

Dean: "Good morning princess"

Samantha: "Can I pleaaaaase go?"

Sam chuckled.

Sam: "No but listen later after we get this mess al settled we can do whatever you want ok"

Samantha smiled: "Ok Sammy…bye Dean"

Dean: "see ya later kiddo"

Sam: "Ok well if you need anything just ask Bobby ok…he will help u ok"

Samantha nodded and ran off into the other room. Sam smiled and headed out the door behind Dean. He saw Bobby standing next to the car waiting for them.

Bobby: "Boys you need to get back fast so we can get started and I'm going to take a look at the necklace that the little girl has"

Sam nodded but then remembered he had never said anything about the necklace.

Sam: "How did you know about the necklace?"

Bobby: "Me and Dean were talking about it….I think that it's very important that she has it with her at all times"

Sam: "Don't take it off of her…she said that her mom told her it wouldn't work and we need that to protect her just in case"

Bobby: "I won't take it off of her unless I am able to without braking the charm"

Dean: "So Ash and Ellen are going to be ready when we pull up right?"

Bobby: "They should be"

Sam: "Hey bobby….make sure that Samantha doesn't get hurt or go to far from the house…or anything ok"

Sam heard Dean laugh.

Dean: "wow look who's playing dad already"

Sam: "Shut up Dean"

Bobby: "You two both shut up and get a move on it…we don't have all day"

Sam waited for Dean to get into the car before he spoke to Bobby. He was about to open his mouth when Bobby spoke.

Bobby: "Sam I use to take care of you and your stupid brother in there…I know how to take care of a kid ok…so don't worry"

Sam smiled and took his seat in the drivers seat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Roadhouse**

Dean and Sam pulled up to the road house. They were expecting the old wooden place that they had seen months before, but what they saw shocked them. The road house was burnt down to the ground with smoke rising from it still. Dean could feel himself shake inside knowing that it wasn't an accident that this place was burnt down to the ground.

Dean: "What the hell happened?"

When Dean didn't hear Sam respond he knew that he was still shocked from the sight before them. They were both thunderstruck. Dean slowly got of the car followed by Sam. Dean limped as fast as he could, not using his crutches like he should have been.

Dean: "my damn leg"

Sam: "Dude slow down…you just wait here"

Dean: "Screw that dude"

Dean: "ELLEN"

?!?: "OVER HERE!"

Dean made his way to the voice coming from beside the burnt building. Dean could make out two people and someone lying down threw the smoke. Dean felt himself hoping it wasn't anyone he knew. Dean hated his leg because it only slowed him down.

Dean: "Sam run over back to the car and grab a gun just incase "

Dean stopped for a moment and let his leg rest once Sam couldn't see him anymore. He felt weak like this. He couldn't believe he had been stupid and let the shape shifter get him and then the demon. Dean started moving again and got to the people. He could make out Ellen.

Ellen: "Dean…is that you?"

Dean: "Yea Ellen what the hell happened here?"

Dean could see Ellen had tears coming from her eyes.

Ellen: "The demons came…they got everyone who was here and Ash…"

Dean looked down and saw blood all over Ash. He was really bad off and there was nothing that they could do for him now.

Dean: "Ash…"

Dean bent down trying to decide what to do.

Ash: "t-ta-take this"

Ash grabbed the peace of paper that Ash had been holding. It had blood spots all over it. Dean looked at Sam as he came running up. Then Dean looked at Ash's eyes and watched as the life left them.

Dean: "We gotta get out of here…we don't know if the demons are still around or not"

Dean started to limp away leaving Ellen and whoever was with her to say goodbye. Dean looked over at Sam. He didn't care what he had to do; he wasn't letting the demon get Sam or Samantha. Dean felt Sam looking at him as he looked away. Dean slid into the passenger seat. He couldn't believe this was all starting to happen. Dean heard the backseat open and knew it was Ellen. He was too in thought to turn and see who else was with her.

?!?: "What happened to your leg?"

Dean head snapped up at the rear view mirror. He didn't have to look in the mirror to know that voice. He knew who it was, but couldn't believe that she was back. He saw her sitting there with her long blonde hair in her face.

Dean: "Jo…when did you get back?"

Jo: "Yesterday…."

Dean felt Sam slide into the car and start the car.

Jo: "What happened to your leg?"

Dean: "Uh shape shifter got me"

Jo: "Oh"

Dean could feel himself get nervous. The last time he has seen her he had told her that he would call her and never did. It wasn't that he didn't want to it was just that it made him nervous the way she made him feel.

Dean: "So how have you uh been lately?"

Jo: "It's not like you would care"

Dean shut his mouth and the rest of the ride home was rode in silence and sadness.

Ok I know this was a bad chapter and I am rly srry it's just two of my friends died and I have been having writer block


	11. chapter 9

I want to thank everyone for their support and everything and I am sorry if the next few chapter are a little rocky it's just been hard lately but I am going to try and write because it's the only thing I can do

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam could feel the tension as he was driving. He reached for the radio, but was stopped by Dean. HE was surprised at this because Dean was the one with the radio always blaring and car shaking from the loudness. Sam was very grateful when he reached Bobby's house. Sam stopped the car and waited for someone to get out before he did. He was surprised when no one moved. He knew Dean was in shock from seeing Jo and probably scared about what she was going to do to him. Sam looked at Ellen in the mirror. He felt bad for her because she had lost Ash who was close to her and the road house which she had owned for years. Sam opened his door and made a quick exist. Sam hated this. He hated everyone sad and gloomy. Sam could feel himself getting sad himself, when he heard Bobby's door swing open and Samantha came running out. He laughed as she tried to run in flip flops.

Sam: "Slow down princess your gonna hurt yourself"

Sam caught Samantha as she ran towards him and picked her up.

Samantha: "Sammy you were gone a long time"

Sam: "It wasn't that long"

Samantha shook her head: "Yes it was"

Sam: "You're just impatient"

Samantha: "What does that mean?"

Sam: "it means you don't like to wait"

Samantha: "Maybe"

Sam heard the car doors open and shut and watched as Samantha's head snapped around to see who was there.

Samantha: "Who are they?"

Sam: "Those are friends of mine"

Samantha: "Can I talk to them?"

Sam: "Uh"

Samantha: "Let me down"

Sam let her down and watched as she ran towards Ellen and Jo. Sam was surprised when Ellen smiled at her.

Jo: "Who is this?"

Dean: "Uh that"

Jo cut Dean off: "Sam who is this?"

Sam hated to answer her because he knew that she was just avoiding Dean.

Sam: "Her name is Samantha"

Dean: "She has been staying with us for awhile now…her mom was killed"

Ellen's smile dropped.

Ellen: "You poor thing…how have the boys been treating you?"

Samantha: "really good…I love them…Dean is really funny and Sam is really nice!"

Sam was about to ask Samantha something when he heard Bobby's door swing open.

Bobby: "Samantha Mary Stone I swear if you ever go out of the house again without asking I will "

Sam chucked as bobby stopped talking when he saw they were all staring at him.

Sam: "Samantha, you didn't let Bobby know you were coming out here?"

Samantha: "No I knew it was you Sammy"

Sam was surprised when Dean cut in.

Dean: "Don't ever walk outside this house without letting bobby, me, or Sammy know ...that's an order kid"

Sam noticed Samantha's head go down and her smile faded.

Jo: "Dean don't be an ass…look you made her upset"

Samantha: "Yea Dean you were an ass…"

Sam couldn't help but bust out laughing. He laughed and could hear everyone else laughing two.

Sam: "Ok Samantha I think it's time you go inside and watch TV…we have things we have to talk about ok"

Samantha: "Do I have to?"

Sam: "Yes you do"

Samantha: "Okaay"

Sam watched as Samantha made her way to the house and he hated that there wasn't anyone who she could play with. Sam thought about how lucky he was to have Dean when he was young.

Jo: "Why does she look so much like Sam?"

Dean: "She could possibly be his kid"

Ellen: "What do you mean possibly?"

Sam: "I don't know…her mom was an old girlfriend of mine and I think I could be"

Ellen: "Are you going to have a DNA test to see?"

Sam: "yea I plan on it…"

Dean: "I don't think you should….she practically is a minnie Sam except a chick version…"

Sam couldn't help but silently chuckle to himself as Jo gave Dean a look that said he was stupid.

Jo: "Well that's a great way to put it"

Dean: "I was just saying why get one? I mean we know she is his…look at her"

Jo: "I think he should take a test"

Dean: "How would you know?"

Jo: "You just might think she looks like him"

Dean: "You just said it yourself she looks like him" 

Sam watched as Jo stopped. She must have forgotten she had said that.

Jo: "Well still they need a test"

Dean: "I don't think so"

Jo: "Why not?"

Dean: "Because I know my family better than you and she looks like him and my dad"

Jo: "She looks nothing like your dad"

Sam could feel himself tense up. There was going to be trouble.

Ellen: "You two stop it your acting like children"

Dean: "You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Jo…you didn't know my dad"

Jo: "I knew who your dad was…and I saw him…she looks nothing like him and if you're lucky she won't be like him either"

Dean: "What the hell does that mean?"

Jo: "She won't get other people killed"

Dean: "like I said before you don't know what the hell you're talking about…"

Jo: "You're an asshole"

Ellen: "YOU TWO STOP IT"

Sam knew that wasn't going to stop them from fighting it out. He knew that Jo made a bad move by saying something about their dad, but he knew it was out of her being hurt. He knew Dean was hurt two. Sam never understood why they just didn't stop fighting and be together like they wanted to be. Sam knew not to get in the middle of this fight and he knew Ellen probably got the point when Dean shot back a response to Jo, even after Ellen was yelling at them to shut up.

Dean: "Oh Jo that really hurt my feelings (dean said sarcastically)…you know what just so you know…that kid does look like my dad…she has his eyes, but you wouldn't know that because like I said before you didn't know my dad…that little girl also has my mom's name as her middle name, but you wouldn't know that either…and my dad ,he didn't get your dad killed…you just blame it on him because my dad couldn't save your dad and that made you bitter…so before you go blaming stuff on my dad get your damn facts straight"

Sam watched as Dean stormed off. Sam wanted to go make sure he was ok, but he knew his brother was the kind of person who needed time alone to deal with people problems and just problems in general. Sam noticed Bobby heading after Dean and figured he could handle him.

Sam: "I want you two to stop Jo"

Jo: "Stop what"

Ellen: "Don't act stupid Jo"

Sam: "Samantha is something I and I alone need to worry about…I don't want you and my brother getting into stupid little fights just because you two have things unsettled…I don't want Samantha or me in the middle"

Ellen: "I think you all need to stop fussing we have something big on our hands and all these little petty fights and other fights need to stop…we are not going to hunt the demon down with you all acting like children…or well you and Dean, Jo"

Sam: "I think we need to head inside and wait for Bobby and Dean because we have a lot on our hands like you said Ellen"

Sam walked with Ellen towards the house, as Jo lingered outside. Sam opened the door for Ellen. Sam was about to walk in behind her when Ellen turned around.

Ellen: "You know Sam…your brother is right about that little girl having your Daddy's eyes…Those are eyes I will never forget"

Sam felt as if he should say something, but he could find the words to say. Sam nodded and walked in behind Ellen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean could feel his anger building. She had no right to talk about his father who she never knew. Dean could feel himself wanting to hit something, and he was going to hit something when he heard someone step behind him. Dean turned quickly to see Bobby standing there.

Dean: "What do you want Bobby?"

Bobby: "Don't what do you want Bobby me. I don't know what is going on with you and Jo, but we don't have time for it"

Dean: "Is that what you came to tell me?"

Bobby: "No I came to tell you to get your ass inside because I don't care if you hate Jo right now, but we have things to do and we don't have time for both of your stupid asses to kiss and make up, so move it"

Dean wanted to fight with Bobby and he had to fight the urge very hard, but he knew that this was something big and it also had something to do with saving Sam. That was the reason for them all being there, it was all to save Sam and Samantha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam walked towards his room. He had to grab his dad's journal and get this show on the road. Sam was walking towards the bed when he saw a small little figure sitting against the wall crying. Sam immanently sped into action. He quickly walked towards her.

Sam: "Samantha what's wrong?"


	12. Chapter 10

This chapter is kinda badI know but I am not doing good right now…I just found out my 2 friends from Italy were murdered and they had thought it was something else. Please give me some slack I promise next chapter will be better. Jess will be in it 

Dean sat drinking a beer as Bobby unfolded the paper Ash had given them.

Bobby: "So uh Jo…when did you get back?"

Jo: "Ash called me and told me he needed me so I came as soon as I could…Ash doesn't usually call"

Dean muttered: "I wonder why"

Dean could feel Jo's eyes burning the back of his head as he turned to Bobby.

Jo: "At least He "CALLED"

Dean knew that was for him. He had promised her he would call, but he couldn't call her. He didn't know what to say to her and even if he did, he couldn't be with her. Dean wasn't use to feeling this way about someone and now he knew how Sam felt. He didn't want to be with Jo because everyone lately around Sam and him tended to die or get hurt.

Bobby: "You two cut the shit out…we don't have time for this…so listen Dean I figured out what that necklace is"

Dean: "What is it?"

Bobby: "It is a Holliman charm"

Dean: "What the hell is that?"

Ellen: "It is a unusual charm and barely anyone knows how to get their hands on it"

Jo: "So how does she have one?"

Bobby: "I don't know but the charm is so complicated… you have to have the hair of a live ware wolf, a fang of a vampire and things like that…"

Dean: "Where do you find out how to make the charm?"

Bobby: "That's just the thing…I don't know…it was lost a long time ago because evil things all together got together and destroyed it"

Ellen: "The charm protects someone from pure evil…any kind of evil"

Dean: "Is it true that if you take it off the charm brakes?"

Bobby: "Yes it is…the charm will brake and you would have to redo it all over again"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam: "Hey hey Samantha what's wrong?"

Samantha: "My-my necklace broke and my mommy told me never to take it off and now it's off"

Sam felt himself panic a little bit. What if the necklace wasn't supposed to be broken?

Sam: "What happened to it?"

Samantha: "I don't know…it just broke"

Sam: "This isn't good"

Samantha: "Am I in trouble?"

Sam: "Oh no Samantha…it's ok we will figure something out ok'

Samantha: "You aren't mad at me are you?"

Sam: "No accidents happen"

Samantha: "You promise you aren't mad at me?"

Sam: "Yea I promise"

Samantha: "Sam where is the bag with all my clothes in it?"

Sam: "Uh it's in the closet"  
Samantha: "I gotta get something"  
Sam: "What?"

Samantha: "You'll see…"

Sam watched as she struggled to pull the large bag out of the closet. Sam couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as she threw all kinds of clothes out of her bag. He watched as she grabbed the pair of pants she was wearing when they first found her and pulled out a necklace. Samantha threw the pants down and ran back to her spot on the bed.

Samantha: "My mommy gave me this"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean looked at the paper laid before them. There was a paper with numbers on it and then there was a map with places circled.

Ellen: "I don't know what it is"

Jo: "Maybe it's a code to something where the circled spots are"

Bobby: "I don't think so"

Dean: "I think…"

Dean stopped and then it hit him those were longitude and latitude.

Dean: "NO look…those are longitude and latitude…it is marked on the map"  
bobby: "Your right Dean…and look if you mark them together"

Dean watched as Bobby made a huge devils trap.

Jo: "It's one big devils trap"

Ellen: "But why…what is someone trying to keep in?"

Bobby: "OR what is someone trying to keep out?"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam could feel his heart racing as he looked at the necklace. It was an old necklace that he had given Samantha's mother. It was silver with a unicorn on it. Sam smiled as he remembered she loved them. He had given it to her on her birthday, it had been expensive because it was special made.

Sam: "Can I hold that?"

Samantha: "Uh huh"

Sam remembered engraving something on the back. He turned the necklace over and there it was. It was a little faded, probably from being worn by Samantha and her mom so much.

_Amor Vincit Omnia_

It meant love conquers all in latin. Sam had that engraved after he had fallen in love with her. At the very bottom it had his initials and a heart.

Sam: "What did your mom tell you about this necklace?"

Samantha: "She told me my dad gave it to her"

Sam's face went pale. Did he just hear when he thought he heard? Sam felt his heart start pounding faster. It was pounding so fast he felt as if it was going to pop out of his chest.

Samantha: "It has you initials, weird huh?"

Sam: "Are you sure your mother said that?"

Samantha: "Yea she said he gave it to her on her birthday and that it was really romantic"

Sam: "I gotta get some air"

Sam jumped up and headed for the door. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, how could this have happened. Sam passed through the kitchen where Dean, Jo, Ellen, and Bobby were all trying to figure things out. He saw Dean's look of concern as he was almost running out of the house.

Dean: "Sam"

Sam ignored him and opened the door. He didn't know why but he couldn't breath. He was a father, a parent, and he hadn't known it. He had missed six almost seven years of his child's life. Sam felt all the blood rush to his head and things began to blur. He fail to his knees. How was he going to raise her? How was he going to tell her he was her dad? Sam hadn't thought about these things, but knowing he was her father all these things just rushed to his mind. Sam felt a hand grab his shoulder, he wanted to look but he couldn't move.

Dean: "Dude are you ok?"

Sam: "I-I-I"

Sam shook his head.

Dean: "Sammy talk to me what is it?"

Sam looked at Dean who was now in front of him on his knees holding him up.

Sam: "I-I-I'm her dad…Dean I'm her dad"

Dean: "Are you sure?"

Sam: "The necklace…her mom's necklace…she told Samantha gave it to her, it's the same one I gave her."

Dean: "Well Sammy that's great, we knew she was probably your kid anyway"

Sam: "yea but how am I going to tell her Dean? You don't understand I have missed six almost seven years of her life"

Dean: "Listen to me Sammy…Things are going to be ok and they are going to work out"

Sam felt a little bit better. He knew things were going to be ok if Dean said they were, that was one thing Dean never lied about. No matter how bad a situation was Dean always made it better.

Sam: "How am I going to tell her?"

Dean: "We will figure that out later dude…right now all you need to do is take care of her"

Sam nodded.  
Dean: "Now get your giant ass up we have work to do"

Sam: "Jerk"

Dean: "Bitch"

Sam watched Dean hop up. Sam got up and watched as Dean walked slowly back inside. Sam smiled knowing that his brother always had his back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean felt worry pour over him. He had expected the kid to be Sam's, but knowing really did make a difference. It meant that Dean now had Sam and Samantha to worry about on top of the demon. Dean opened the kitchen door and stepped back inside. He felt everyone's eyes dart at him.

Bobby: "What's going on with Sam?

Ellen: "Is he ok?"

Dean shrugged.

Dean: "He is ok…as ok as someone can be after he just found out he was a dad"

Jo: "What…How?"

Dean: "That doesn't matter…we need to-"

Dean was cut off by Sam walking into the door.

Sam: "Samantha's necklace broke"

Dean: "O- shit"

Bobby: "Whda ya mean it broke?"

Sam: "What do you think I mean?"

Ellen: "That's not good"  
Sam: "Why?"

Dean: "Sam that was the only thing protecting her from the demon"

Dean saw shock spread across Sam's face.

Ellen: "I think someone should stay with her at all times now that we know she isn't safe."

Dean: "Sam I want you to get Samantha and stay with her in the other room"

Sam: "But-"

Dean: "I don't want to hear any buts you get your ass in there"

Dean watched as Sam rolled his eyes but followed orders. Dean could feel that things were getting more complicated as time passed and they didn't have much time.


	13. Chapter 11

Ok people I just realized that Dean's hurt leg just kinda went away and I am soo sorry about that I just kind of forgot about it. I am just going to forget about it unless you just really want him with a torn off leg but I mean I was going to fix it in this chapter anyway so I am just going to forget it…I am sorry I just totally forgot about it. O yea and I need a BETA!!!!!!! Plz anyway just send me an mssg or whatevers. I also know that Jo's character is a little out of character and I am sorry.

Sam's head shot up as he heard a knock on the door. He looked at Dean, Ellen, Bobby, and Jo. He knew they were all thinking the same thing, who the hell was at the door?.

Dean: "Bobby you expecting anyone?"

Bobby: "Nope"

Dean: "What about you two?"

Dean held his gaze at Jo and Ellen.

Jo: "It might be As…"

Sam watched as she cut off. She obviously had forgotten for a split second that he was gone. Sam watched as Ellen put her arm around Jo.

Ellen: "No"

Sam turned to face Dean

Sam: "I think I should answer the door"

Dean: "No you aren't going to open any door…I am"

Sam: "No dude because if it's the demon I would rather it get me than Samantha"

Dean: "Well it's not getting either of you, so I am getting the door"

Sam pushed Dean back he stepped towards the door.

Dean: "What the hell?"

Sam: "Dean just let me get the door"

Dean: "No"

Sam: "Yes"

Dean raised his voice: "No dude you're my responsibility and you're staying your ass right here"

Sam raised his voice back. He didn't know what had come over him, but he was just tired of being protected by Dean, he could protect himself.

Sam: "Dude Samantha is my daughter and my responsibility so that means your staying right here"

Sam saw the confused look spread across Dean's face. He turned to walk towards the door, when a loud bang made him jump and turn around. Sam looked to see Samantha standing there with a startled look on her face. Sam could tell by the look that she had just heard what he said. Sam turned back around and headed for the door. He opened it slowly. He felt like he did when he was little and he was afraid with is blanket over his head. It had taken him the longest time to pull the cover down and actually see what had made him scared. It had ended up been just a sweater on a hook, but even at that age he knew it could have been more. Sam opened the door all the way to see a woman. Her face wasn't visible due to the darkness in the door frame.

?!?: "SAM?"

Sam recognized that voice right away.

Sam: "Jessica!"

Sam smiled and stepped back, as she stepped forward. Sam smiled at her and she smiled back. She gave him a hug and Sam smiled as he held her close. Sam was about to ask what she was doing there, but Ellen asked first.

Ellen: "Jessica honey what are you doing here?"

Sam let go of Jessica and turned towards Ellen.

Sam: "You know her"

Ellen: "Of course I know her she is my daughter"

Sam: "What?"

Sam heard a chuckle and turned to see Dean laughing.

Dean: "well that gets her off of my ass for awhile"

Sam: "Dude shut up"

Jessica: "How do you know my mom?"

Sam: "I've known her for sometime…my dad knew your dad"

Jessica: "Oh"

Ellen: "How do you know my daughter?"

Jessica: "Uh well that's a long story actually"

Ellen: "I'm waiting"

Jo: "Yea me two"

Sam turned to look at Jo who had a smirk on her face.

Jessica: "Sam and I met a few days ago….we are kinda dating"

Sam felt uncomfortable for a moment. He saw Ellen's face and he remembered the way she acted with Dean and Jo. How was he supposed to know that Jessica was Jo's sister and Ellen's daughter? He actually couldn't believe that. Jessica seemed so kind and nice and Jo was tough and unsure about people. Sam pulled his shit away from his neck, but he knew that wasn't the reason he felt like he was being choked.

Sam: "Um so"

Bobby: "Well that's great Sam"

Sam smiled at Bobby who was making his way over to hug Jessica. Sam turned his attention back to Ellen who was still standing there in deep thought. Dean was sitting there playing with a coin and Jo was standing there smirking. Sam was surprised when he looked back at Ellen and she was smiling.

Ellen: "Your right Bobby it is great"

Sam breathed as relief washed over him. He turned to Dean who was confused by the whole thing and Jo looked quiet mad.

Jo: "What is wrong with you?"

Sam felt everything get quiet for a moment as everyone looked at Jo.

Jo: "Mom you flipped a switch when you found out I was hunting with Dean but Jessica is practically dating a Winchester and you are ok with it."

Sam didn't understand what was wrong with Jo. She usually wasn't like this.

Ellen: "That is your sister's chose and I only had a problem with you hunting Jo, not so much you being with the boys."

Jo: "Jessica are you serious? You realize that he is a Winchester and his father was John Winchester right? Are you really going to be with him? "

Sam turned to Jessica. He knew she obviously hadn't known he was a Winchester by the look on her face.

Jessica: "Jo it wasn't his dad's fault…Our father died from a hunt, you make it sound like John shot dad in the back, but the truth is they weren't prepared"

Jo: "Do you really believe that?"

Jessica: "Do you really believe a Demon? You heard that awful story from one…I don't think it is true coming from a demon"

Jo: "How would you know?"

Jessica: "I just do"  
Jo: "You just say that because of him"

Sam: "Jo shut up and leave her alone"

JO: "O look Sam actually has enough balls to stand up for himself…usually Dean does that for you"

Sam felt his anger boiling up. He was about to say something he knew he would regret when Dean spoke up.

Dean: "Jo leave my brother alone"

Jo: "oh look the hero decides to step in"

Dean: Why are you being such a bitch today?…is it that time of the month?"  
Jo: "Dean you don't know what the fuck your talking about so shut up"

Dean: "You don't think I know what is going on Jo…I know exactly what is going on… I wasn't born yesterday"

Sam was confused by this and he could tell everyone else was too. He knew that only Jo and Dean knew what was going on.

Jo: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Dean: "You know what I am talking about…this is all about me and you and the fact that I never called and the fact that I made you leave and wouldn't let you hunt with us"

Jo: " This has nothing to do with that"  
Dean: "yes it does Jo"  
Jo: "It has to do with the fact your father is a killer"

Sam could tell Jo didn't really think this by the way her face twitched as she said it. Sam looked at Dean's face which was red and boiling with anger. Sam watched as Dean stepped closer to Jo.

Dean: "Jo you just use that to cover up the fact that I hurt you and you know what I am sick of it…Did you ever think maybe your dad just fucking sucked at hunting?"

Sam was amazed when all of a sudden Jo's hand went flying across and smacked Dean in the face. Sam was actually surprised she didn't punch him. Sam felt Jessica squeeze his hand when this happened. Sam all of a sudden heard a little cry and then saw Samantha running towards Dean. Sam had totally forgotten that she was there and he could see so had everyone else from all the surprises tonight.

Samantha: "No…stop get away form him"

Sam watched as Samantha pushed Jo away from Dean and then reached up for Dean to pick her up. Dean scooped her up into his arms and Samantha held onto him as tight as she could.

Dean: "Look what you did"

That was all Dean said, as he walked into the other room with Samantha.

Ellen: "Jo what the hell is wrong with you?"

Jo: "No now mom"

Sam watched as Jo stormed out and into another room. Sam turned to Jessica who was shocked form all the commotion that had just went on.

Sam: "I'm sorry you had to find out this way"

Sam saw a look of confusion come over Jessica's face.

Jessica gave a confused laugh: "Find what out?"

Sam: "Just you know that I am a Winchester and…..well you know"

Jessica: "It doesn't matter…I never thought it was your dad that got him killed…the way he looked when he had to tell my mom about our dad was horrible."

Sam: "I wish I could change that for your family I really do….i know how it feels"

Jessica: "It doesn't matter now…it was a long time ago"

Sam: "I'm sorry about what Dean said about your dad"

Jessica: "It's ok…why was his daughter crying?"

Sam took a deep breath after the question was asked. He had to cheak on Samantha and explain things to her. This was going to be hard and he knew it, but now he had to tell Jessica.

Sam: "um actually Jessica…she is my daughter"

Jessica: "I thought she was Dean's"

Sam: "No…we just found out she is my daughter"

Jessica: "What?"

Sam: "It's a long complicated story"

Jessica; "What?"


	14. Chapter 12

Sam expected for a unpleasant response, but instead got a smile from Jessica.

Jessica: "she does look more like you than Dean…huh?"

Sam looked down. He knew she wasn't going to under-, wait did she just say something positive?

Sam: "You mean you don't care if I have a kid?"

Jessica gave a small laugh: "No why would I? I love kids and besides I wouldn't stop liking you just because you have a kid"

Sam: "So does this mean we're still…uh…you know..."dating?"

Jessica: "yess it does"

Sam felt a grin spread across his face. He knew it was impossible to hide it, but he looked down anyway. He didn't want her to think he was a complete loser. Sam looked back up to speak, but instead was met by lips. It took him by surprise. He hadn't expected this at all. Sam kissed back. Jessica pulled back and smiled. Sam smiled back and then Jessica headed towards the door.

Sam: "Hey where are you going?"

Jessica: "I have a sister to check on and you have a daughter to see to"

Sam held his breath as she continued to walk out the door and he turned to walk. Sam had no idea what he was going to say to Samantha. She was so sensitive and he had probably just crushed her. Sam turned the knob to the bedroom and opened it. He was surprised to see Dean holding Samantha and telling her a story. It wasn't that Dean had never done this before it's just he had never done it to anyone but Sam.

Sam begin to lean against the door frame and listened carefully to what Dean was saying, but instead missed the doorframe and stumbled forward. This caused him to get a glare from Dean and Samantha.

Sam: "Uh I uh um tripped"

Dean: "Sure dude"  
Sam: "Samantha"

Samantha: "Dean will you please tell that bonehead I'm not talking to him"

Dean smirked: "She isn't talking to you"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. He loved Dean but sometimes he acted like he was a kid.

Sam: "Ask her why she isn't talking to me"

Dean: "Samantha why aren't you talking to Sam"

Samantha: "Because he is mean and he told a big fat lie"

Sam: "I did not"

Samantha: "Dean tell Sam liar liar pants on fire, noseee as longgg as a telephone wire"

Dean looked at Sam and with great joy repeated the sentence.

Sam: "Dude come on this is serious stop playing games"  
Dean: "Ok…Samantha you really need to talk to Sam"

Samantha: "Why should i?"

Dean: "Because he didn't mean to lie to you Samantha"

Samantha: "But he did…and I don't like him anymore…he is a mean giant who doesn't tell people very important things and who lets people hit you annnnd he tells everyone else the biggest secret ever before me"

Sam looked at Dean.

Dean: "Yea but you should still talk to him"  
Samantha: "Why?"

Dean: "Because he is your dad Samantha, nothing is going to change that and you should give him a chance"

Sam watched as she gave him an innocent look and those puppy dog eyes.

Samantha: "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Sam: "I- I didn't know, I just found out"

Samantha: "How come you didn't tell me first?"

Sam: "I didn't know how Samantha…you gotta understand its not everyday that someone finds out that they are a parent"

Samantha: "Why did you leave me….is it because you didn't love me?"

Sam: "NO not at all"

Sam sat down next to Samantha who was on Dean's lap.

Sam: "I didn't know that your mom even had you Samantha, if I would have known I would have never left her behind"

Sam was actually surprised when Samantha grinned. He had been getting unexpected reactions all night.

Samantha: "Really you promise that you didn't know about me?"

Sam: "I swear on my life"

Samantha: "Why did you let that girl hit Dean?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

Dean: "Sammy didn't know JO was going to hit me and it didn't matter…that was something between me and her"

Samantha: "Yea but you are suppose to look after one another right?"

Dean: "yea but that was something Sam couldn't have stopped…I actually deserved it"

Samantha: "I don't think so"

Sam: "That makes 2 of us"

Sam grinned as Dean rolled his eyes.

Samantha: "So does this mean I have to call you dad?"

Sam: "if you want to….or you can wait and just get use to the idea"

Samantha smiled: "Ok"

Sam: "Are we going to be ok now?"

Sam couldn't help but smile as Samantha hugged him.

Samantha: "of course…you're my dad…I'm not alone anymore"

Sam felt something. He wasn't sure if it was sadness because she had felt alone or happiness for being there for her. Sam his eyes glaze over. He kissed the top of Samantha's head and just held her. This was his kid and he was gong to make things right.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dean slipped out of the room. He felt like Sam should share this moment alone with his kid. Dean put his hands in his pocket and walked outside. Dean rubbed his face. He had to admit that Jo could knock the crap out of someone.

?!?: "I'm sorry"

Dean turned around to see Jessica standing there with her arms crossed.

Dean smirked: "For what?"

Jessica: "My sister…she is a little quick tempered"

Dean: "It doesn't matter"

Jessica: "It does…I can tell and I can also tell that when she said that about your father it felt like someone stabbed you in the heart"

Dean just stayed quite. This was sounding too much like a chick flick moment.

Dean: "You don't have to apologies for your sis-"

Dean stopped when he saw Jo walking up behind Jessica.

Jessica looked at Jo: "I'm going to go"

Dean: "What do you want?

Jo: "Dean…I…"  
Dean: "You what JO?...I don't have time for your games?"

Jo: "What games?"

Dean: "This bull shiting around and not telling me what your problem is"

Jo: "You know what my problem is Dean…you just choose to ignore it"

Dean: "Your still mad about the hunting thing and how I wouldn't let you come?"

JO: "That's some of it"

Dean: "Jo I didn't want you to go for good reasons"  
Jo: "No you didn't want me to go so that you could go around being an ass and sleeping with every one in sight and not having to make an excuse about who I was"

Dean: "Jo what the hell are you talking about? That's not even close to it."

Jo: "Then why Dean..huh???:"

Dean: "because Jo…"

Dean watched Jo move closer to him. He felt his hands start to sweat.

Jo: "Because why?"

Dean: "Because...

Dean knew he couldn't tell her right that moment.

Dean: "Listen Jo can we just…can we just be ok…you know I hate having you hate me and its over something stupid so can we just be ok…I have to take care of Sam…that is my job right now"

Dean watched as Jo lingered for a moment thinking things over.

Jo: "I don't know…you have no idea how hard it is Dean I mean do you know how I felt? You were so nice and so I don't know…you were so Dean and then you just left and then when you came back you left again…only this time you left me promising me that you would call and you…but you didn't…that hurt I couldn't figure out if it was me or what…I might not be all girly but I am still one and that hurt"

Dean felt the awkward silence coming on. All he really wanted was to tell her how he really felt and that was that he was in love with her. He had liked her from the moment he saw her. This wasn't unusual for him though, but then like turned to liked a lot and eventually to love. Dean knew it in his heart but he was terrified and he wasn't ready to face that just yet. He knew he would have to face that soon, but not now, right now Sammy and Samantha was his first priority.

Dean: "I had to look out for Sam and I still do. That is my job Jo, it is the only job I care about right now and plus now I have to worry about him freaking out over the whole Samantha thing…Jo I didn't leave you because I wanted to…I left you because I had to leave…I had to look out for my little brother and that is the only thing I have room for right now at this moment in time. I didn't meant to hurt you…I'm …I'm sorry for it…you will never know how sorry I am that I hurt you…but it was either that or you getting killed and I wasn't going to have your blood on my hands"

Dean watched as Jo stood there in shock from what he had just said. He actually felt better saying that to her. He had finally told her in a way that he liked her. Dean watched as Jo was speechless. He didn't even wait. Dean stepped forward and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He felt her warm lips and felt a shock of something go over him. He truly loved this girl and there was no way he was going to let anything happen to her.

Dean broke the kiss and looked at Jo. He could tell she was shocked just as much as he was. He could also see she was confused

Dean: "So what I'm saying Jo is that you are going to have to wait just a little bit longer but just so we are clear I do feel the same way about you"

Dean let go of Jo and slowly turned to leave. He knew she had to take it all in and besides he had a brother to check on.


	15. Chapter 13

march 5th, 2 weeks later

day before Samanths birthday

Sam began to think about how godo things were going as he looked for his bag. Dean and Jo had a little thing even though Dean denied it, Sam knew it. Sam smiled at the thought of the way Dean acted when you asked. He got all defensive. Things with Jessica were going great and Samantha loved her and Sam. Sam smiled at how fast things had gone from terrible to good. Sam stopped thinking and began to search for his bag

Sam picked up the picture that had fallen out of his bag. He quickly grabbed it and turned it over. It was a picture he has forgotten he had, a picture he hadn't seen in months. It was a picture of Jess and him at the Halloween party. The one he had been such an ass about.

?!?: Sam I think I know how we can get that puppy for Samantha"

Sam turned to see Jessica standing in the doorway. He looked down at the picture and then Jessica. They did look so much alike, but there was one thing different. Jessica had a beauty mark above her lip on the right, while Jess had one on the left.

Jessica: "What are you looking at?"

Sam: "um its just an old picture of me and my um ex….well Jess"

Sam couldn't utter out the words ex girlfriend. That didn't seem right to say about Jess.

Jessica: "Are you ok?"

Sam: "yea I'm fine"

Jessica: "Can I see?"

Sam smiled. Something about Jessica just made him happy, it wasn't the fact that she looked like Jess or any of that. It was something totally different. It was a feeling he got when she looked at him, or came around him. It was love.

Sam: "Yea…its amazing you look exactly like her…but…I feel so different about you"

Jessica blushed: "is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Sam: "good differently good"

Jessica took the picture and gave Sam a light peck on the cheek. Sam noticed that her smile faded as she studied t he picture

Jessica: "Oh my god"

Sam: "What?"

Jessica: "it can't be"

Sam: "Jessica what are you talking about?"

Jessica: "Sam…"

Sam noticed Jessica's eyes watering and then she stormed out of the room. Sam stood for a moment trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

Sam: "JESSICA"

Sam quickly followed behind her. He found her in the kitchen with Ellen and Jo.

Jessica: "mom is has to be her I mean look…she even has the mark"

Jo: "I don't believe it"

Ellen: "Oh my god its her"

Sam was fully lost.

Sam: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ellen, JO, and Jessica all looked at one another then back at Sam.

Ellen: "Sam…who is that in the picture?"

Sam: "my old girlfriend…her name was Jess"

Sam noticed Ellen's eyes get a glossy look.

Ellen: " she isn't the one who died is she?"

Sam: "Yes…but what does that have anything to do with you three?"

Jo: "She was our sister" Jo said as she pointed to Jessica and herself.

Sam: "That's impossible…."

Ellen: "No its not…"

Sam couldn't believe this. If it was her daughter why hadn't jess ever told him?

Sam: "How come she never told me about you then?"

Ellen: "She was taken away…by the yellow eyed demon…when Jessica and her were 3 years old…her name was Maria"

Sam watched as Ellen's tears began to fall. Sam felt his heart began to pound.

Jo: "mom and dad looked for years and she never showed up…"

Jessica: "My dad and your dad were hunting a demon…that's how my father was killed…trying to find my sister and the yellow eyed demon."

Jessica: "I-

All of a sudden a door slammed open and Sam heard giggling.

Samantha: "Daddy look look"

Sam picked Samantha up to look at what she had in her hand. It was a ring with a small dimond on it. Sam looked at Dean. Who was grinning, and obviously happy that he could make Samantha happy. Sam smiled.

Sam: "That's really cool Samantha….what else did you get?"

Samantha: "Uncle Dean got me a acdc shirt and dolls"

Sam: "what did Bobby get you?"

Sam felt Samantha move around with excitement.

Samantha: "he got me something but it's a surprise…he said I had to wait to get his and everyone else's presents till my birthday"

Sam nodded.

Samantha: "Daddy what's wrong you looked sad?"

Sam: "I'm not sad"

Samantha: "yes you are"

Sam always wondered how kids were the first to see when you were sad or unhappy. They knew everything. Sam felt Samantha's hand touch his cheek

Samantha: "Are you ok?"

Sam: "yea I'm going to be fine"

Samantha smiled: "ok daddy"

Sam put her down.

Sam: "hey bobby can you take Samantha into the other room for a moment?"

Bobby: "sure thing"

Sam watched as Samantha gave him a look of concern and walked with Bobby to the next room.

Dean: "whats going on?"

Jo: "well we pretty much just found out that your brothers x- girlfriend was my sisters' twin sister…"

Ellen: "I can't believe this…after all this time she was in California"

Sam: "Why would he kill her if he took her?"

Ellen: "we always thought that he was going to bring them together…but that never happened"

Dean: "wow I feel like I am the twilight zone"

Sam: "this is getting complicated"

Dean: "Dude I don't know if you've realized this but IT IS complicated"

Sam: "Yea but it wasn't this complicated"

Sam sat down.

Jo: "I think things are getting better…not complicated….so far we have found out that there is a devils trap holding something in…or out and that the colt is-"

Sam heard a loud crash and a scream. A crash that made it sound like half the house had been blown away. Sam jumped to his feet.

Dean: "WHAT THE HELL"

Sam ran towards the back room only to see Bobby on the floor knocked out like a light. Sam turned toward Dean, but he wasn't there.

Sam: "DEAN!"

Sam felt something wash over him. Something that made him feel as if he was falling. He slowly fail to the floor. Things were turning black. What the hell was going on?

Sam whispered: "Samantha"


	16. NEWW

i haven't posted in awhile but alot has been happening lately but i will post a new chapter monday because sunday is my brithday and i wont have time till then


End file.
